Without the Berries
by Penguinlover1229
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta never ate the berries? What if Katniss fell in love with Peeta during the games? This is the story of what would have happened after the 74th hunger games if no one was out to destroy Katniss No Rebellion,and yes mentoring
1. The Train

**Hi everyone! This is life without the Berries, and what would have happened if the world was not out to kill Peeta and Katniss =)**

**I own no characters that are mentioned in the book "The Hunger Game" by Suzanne Collin or "Catching Fire" or "Mockingjay" just thought I would make that clear, enjoy!**

_Katniss…_

I still lave nightmares about the arena.

Peeta and I were on top of the cornucopia and Cato was being ripped apart by the mutts. Him asking me to shoot him for mercy. The cannon.

Then they took Peeta and I up in the hovercraft to safety. But no one is really safe after being in the arena, no one.

During our victory tour, Peeta asked me to marry him. He said that he could not live a life without me.

I was shocked. But I did love him so I said yes, of course.

The capitol will be hosting our wedding.

Later on the President announced the Quarter Quell. "Everyone who thought that they were safe is not" is what the president said. So for the 75 hunger games, everyone 18-24 will be eligible to be reaped. That was a relief to me because Prim is only 13 and she will not be reaped, but Gales could still be reaped.

Now we are back to Reaping day, today.

I am on the stage, my first time being a victor about to mentor, as I listen to Effie trill on and on about how wonderful the Hunger Games are. All I can think of is "when is Haymitch going to hug her so we can get on with it." 

Right when I think that Haymitch stumbles onto the stage and hugs Effie. I love when that happens.

Then like always, Haymitch face plants off the stage as Effie walk proud but a little shaken to the ball with the girls name.

She calls out a name "Taylor Hickory" I obviously know her, but not well.

Taylor lived in the Seam like me, she is 20, but she was a little better fed than most because her mother sold food in the market.

Taylor walks up the stage scared and frightened.

Then Effie bounces over to the other ball and calls out a name "Cole Aspen"

I know him too. But he is from the market place, where Peeta used to live. He is 23, which means that he has worked in the mines for the past five to six years, he is strong.

He walks up to the stage looking tough and intense, I can work with this.

Effie asks for volunteers and I swear you can hear a cricket a mile away.

The reaping is over quickly and the peacekeepers push Taylor and Cole off the stage into the Justice Building.

I feel bad for them; I know what they are about to go through. Taylor is the oldest of three and Cole is the middle of five.

I will do whatever I can to bring them home, I promise to myself.

_Peeta…_

Katniss and I walk off the stage hand in hand to the train. We are told that we are allowed to linger for about an hour or so until the tributes are done saying their good-byes.

We step onto the platform and I realize that we should have lingered a little longer because there are about thirty reporters here from different capitol magazines.

We are immediately bombarded with questions about the wedding and our mentoring.

I look to Katniss for help. She winks, sticks her hands in her mouth and blows.

I shut my ears because Katniss can whistle really loudly.

All of a sudden all of the journalist stop asking questions.

Katniss looks at me and I do my thing.

"Hi everyone. Katniss and I would like some of the aspects of the wedding to be a secret, but I will tell you one thing, the wedding colors are going to be black and white. As for the Mentoring, we will try our very hardest to bring a tribute home.

Now if you will excuse us we need to board the train."

The journalist are too shell shocked to realize that I have just told them our colors that we quickly enter the train never letting go of the other's hand.

After about an hour of roaming the train, our very terrified and shaken tributes arrive with a very drunk Haymitch and a bouncing Effie.

Effie give us our room key, even though we all know one of the rooms won't be used to all due to all of Katniss's nightmares and I probably will be roaming the train when she gets a nightmare.

Taylor and Cole quickly go to their room and so do Katniss and myself.

_Effie…_

Everyone goes into their room including myself

I am so excited for the games I can barely contain myself! I wonder if district 12 will have another victor this year, Cole looked very strong.

It doesn't matter either way though because Katniss and Peeta are getting married in the next year!

I am one of the few people who are helping plan the wedding; I am just so excited I might bounce off the train.

I heard Peeta talking to the cameramen on the platform before entering the train, he told them the colors!

I know right! What was he thinking? Well I guess he wants to keep the capitol on the edge of their seats. In that case, well played Peeta.

After the tributes and mentors hour of roaming and crying is up, I walk to everyone's room and tell them that it is time for dinner.

Taylor and Cole come not questions asked. But these mentors want nothing to do with these kids.

So I open Katniss's door and find her and Peeta them making out, real classy mentors. Katniss quickly looks up and then stands up and walks over to me like she is going to strangle me.

That doesn't bother me at all though, so I kindly tell them that it is time for dinner. Peeta nods and grabs Katniss before she can strangle me

He says "thank you" and I leave for the dinning cart

_Katniss…_

I cannot believe Effie would just walk in on us kissing! I meant does she respect anyone's privacy? I think not!

Peeta assures me that it is no big deal and that I should forget it and focus on keeping a tribute alive.

I don't even think that the tributes will listen to us considering we are younger than them, but we also are their lifelines.

As we enter the dinning cart I notice that Cole and Taylor are there and so is Effie, no Haymitch. He is obviously drunk, typical.

We get served Lamb stew, my favorite, I told the capitol that this the best part about the capitol, and it totally is!

After our meal we go to the compartment with the T.V. and watch all of the reapings. I notice that Peeta brought a note pad, is he taking notes?

When the first reaping start, District 1, A girl is called who look around 21 and looks excited, but a 24 year old girl volunteers and a young 18 year old man is call, but a 24 year old volunteers. He is massive.

District 2 the same thing happened.

In District 3 though there are two 18 year olds.

District 4 there is a 21-year-old girl volunteer and a 18 year old boy volunteer. (maybe he was going to volunteer before he found out about the quarter quell)

District 5, no volunteers for the 22 and 23-year-old tributes

No more volunteers for any of the District actually. I am not that surprised.

Cole and Taylor go to their room, and so does Effie and Haymitch. Well actually Haymitch was drunk and never came out of his room.

Peeta and I follow in their footsteps.

I go to my room and Peeta goes to his, but I have a feeling I am going to wake up and Peeta is in my bed.

I walk into my room and collapse onto my bed and quickly fall into a deep sleep filled with nightmares of the arena

_Nightmare…_

All that I see is Rue.

Rue in the tree with me that first night. But she has a knife, and it is soaked with blood, her blood.

_End of nightmare…__** (**_**N/A when someone screams during a nightmare it tends not to last very long, sorry**)

I notice Peeta holding me; he is brushing my sweaty hair out of my face.

I look into his sad blue eyes that question if I am all right. Mine reply yes, and he kisses me.

We fall asleep with his arms around me.

XXXXXXXX

"Big Big day!" shout Effie through my door, ugh.

Peeta tells me more kindly that we have tributes to worry about and that we will be in the capitol in a couple of hours.

Peeta returns to his room to get ready for the day, and I do the same.

He meets me outside of my door and we walk to the dining cart together. Everyone is there surprisingly, including Haymitch, wow.

Taylor looks at us

"you guys are supposed to be mentoring us, and that is not happening. Haymitch is drunk and Katniss and Peeta can't stop touching each other. Do your JOB!"

Haymitch laughs and says

"stay alive"

Peeta and I also laugh. Then Peeta gets serious

"When we get to the capitol you will be put in the hands of your stylist. Taylor you will probably have Cinna and Cole you will probably have Portia. The prep team will do things to you that you don't like, don't complain. Got it"

They shake their heads in unison.

_Peeta…_

The tributes, Haymitch, and Effie finally leave the train once we arrive in the capitol, leaving Katniss and me alone.

We are staying behind for a bit because we think that the camera men and women won't bombard us with question, and if we wait a while. Maybe they will get bored and move to another tribute train.

Boy were we wrong.

After about 20 minutes of Katniss and I staying behind, we decide it is time to get off the train.

There is about 10 yard from the train to the car, and it is all filled up with camera people.

We have to move smartly.

Katniss whispers something in my ear but I am too concentrated on getting out of this camera frenzy to notice.

I got it. We do the same thing we did on the district 12 platform.

Katniss and I step off the train. Katniss whistles and I speak, like always:

"Hi everyone. It is great to be back in the capitol mentoring our first game, and even greater that it is the quarter quell." *by this time Katniss and I are halfway to the car.

"We have some huge wedding plans that might get spilled, but who knows. We also know which one of those beautiful wedding dresses that Katniss will wear, but lets leave that secret for now. *Katniss and I are already in the car and I close the door.

"Wow" is all Katniss can say

"That was pretty scary, are you ok?"

"Peeta, I brought you back from the dead, and fought to the death against 22 other tribute, and you think I am scared of a couple hundred of camera men and women? Then yes, that was terrifying."

We both burst out into laughter and I lean in to kiss Katniss on the nose. Unfortunately I miss and kiss her lips, oops.

**Reviews, Comments? =)**

**Next chapter will be Pregame evens! But we won't get to the real mentoring until later.**

**I do know that the real reaping age is 12-18 but these are the quarter quells. Anything is possible. (Catching fire tributes went in (definitely not 12-18))**


	2. Could they win?

**Hi again! I am glad everyone like the first chapter, or I hope you did or you would not be reading the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Hunger Games characters or plot or whatever else there is to own. I only wish I did**

_**Katniss…**_

After Peeta and I make out for a good 10 minutes. Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Cinna.

Oh how I missed Cinna, and Portia is behind him too! And behind them are our prep teams, here we go again.

I found this out mere minutes ago that mentors are prepped to look nice just like tributes. Yay! Except instead of us going into the games, we have to watch them with a smile on our face. Yay mentoring!

My prep team leads me up to a suite, this is new, instead of the "stables" and they get to work on my. The usual chit chat commences.

"Ah your hair has so many split ends!"

"Your nail are nubs" *I have been biting them nonstop since the reaping

"Your eyebrows are a mess!'

After they are done talking about all the stupid things about my body, they tell me about what event are happening in their lives.

"So Katniss, do you have any news about the wedding?" ask Octavia

"That is depending, what do you already know?"

"Well, I heard that the colors were going to be black and white. I also know that you are wearing the pearl wedding dress. And that the ceremony and party will take place in the presidents mansion." Pipes Flavius.

"Well do you want to know what the flowers are?" I ask seductively because I see Peeta walking into the room.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" they all squeal

"Well there is more than just one but…" *Peeta put his hand over my mouth

"Katniss, honey, you know how I told you that we were going to have tulips at the wedding and you made a face."

"Yes why" I inquire

"Well Cinna told me to tell you that, and it was a lie, because he said you can't keep your mouth closed when you have information that everyone needs to know."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I will tell you the real flowers if you promise not to tell anyone about it. That goes for you three over there too."

My prep team looks like a bunch of bauble heads because they are nodding their heads so much.

"Okay, one of the flowers are calla lilies"

"Really!"

"Yes really, I know they are your favorite"

Cinna walks in and sees my excitement and looks at Peeta

"Peeta, why is Katniss so happy? She has been with them for nearly an hour and a half, she is never this happy. Wait, you told her!

"Sorry Cinna I just couldn't let he go on telling lies" Peeta say apologetically.

"It's fine, it is her wedding and if she spills it them the cameramen will know that she can't keep secret. Just remember Katniss, don't talk to cameramen. Got it.

"Yes" I will try my hardest. I hate the cameramen and camerawomen of the Capitol they are so annoying.

Cinna says that he has to leave to go comfort our newest tribute, Taylor, and that I should change into the outfit he left for me.

It is a short black dress that looks like a tight black t-shirt on and it stops and flairs out into a short little dress that stops about three inches above my knee. (This dress is really short) The shoes Cinna puts me in are boots that have a three and a half inch heel, and they feel like my boots that I go hunting in, but on an incline. The boots simply wrap around my foot. They are surprisingly very comfortable. My prep team has straightened my hair, and my nails are a blood red. Perfect. I think sarcastically.

Portia put Peeta in black pants, a sturdy shoe, and a red sweater. (I am so jealous) He looks really hot. The sweater is very tight against his body and you can see his muscles from the bakery.

We go downstairs to help our tributes.

Taylor and Cole are already on the chariot in a one piece from their necks to their shoes. They both have very dramatic eye makeup but other than that, no makeup. Cinna and Portia used the "stay recognizable" tactic again.

Cinna runs up to them and presses a button inside of their sleeves.

Wow, they are glowing. No glowing is the wrong word, they looks like red-hot coal! Cinna really outdid himself this time.

After our tributes leave for the training center on their chariots. All of the Victors are asked to go to a bus. This is not just an ordinary school bus that we see in our textbooks at school, this is like what used to be called a Limo.

Haymitch puts his hand on Peeta and my shoulder and leads us to the bus; he said he is going to introduce us to people. I smelled his breath, yup, defiantly drunk.

We walk onto the bus to see district 3,4,5,6,7, and 11's mentors. Haymitch whispers in my ear that everyone else is at the training center. They don't really care about the tributes; all they care about is the games.

_**Peeta…**_

Well Haymitch stayed true to his word, he introduced us to his friends. First was Finnick. I mean you'd think that since he is a career that he would be bloodthirsty game lover, but he isn't bloodthirsty, just a lover. When Katniss and I walk up to him he kisses Katniss's hand and say

"Good day Katniss, I have been waiting all of my life for this."

Katniss blushes a deep scarlet but does not take the glare off her face. Good job honey. Then he turns to me and say

"Lover boy."

I turn to the women next to Finnick, who Haymitch says is Mags and say hello.

She response by saying "Hello handsome"

This time it is my turn to blush and Katniss smile.

Mags goes on to punch Finnick in the guts and say to stop playing with the new mentors.

Finnick says that he is sorry like a five year old and we move on to meet other victors.

Next we meet Chaff and Seeder. Chaff looks Katniss up and down and smiles. Katniss, confused smiles back. Chaff winks and Katniss blushes. Wow twice in twenty minutes, that is a first.

Seeder says a very nice hello, and "welcome to hell". Thanks for the invite, I think.

We meet the Victors from 3,5,6, and 7. By the time I am so tired of saying Hello and trying to remember names, we are at the training center. We get off the Bus/Limo and walk to the lobby. Surprisingly, there are no cameramen to annoy Katniss and I so that makes me happy. 

After about twenty minutes of watching the opening ceremony (the one the districts watch) I notice how Cole and Taylor have a lot more TV time then anyone else. Again, District 12 stole the show.

I make a mental note to thank Cinna and Portia later.

Ten minutes after that the tributes exit their chariots and enter the training center. I tell Cole and Taylor that we are on the 12th floor because we are District 12. They nob and we exit the elevator on the 12th floor.

I step into my room alone and crash onto the bed my head filled with nightmare. And a night spend wondering the train.

**XXXXXXX(during the night)XXXXXXX**

As I wonder the floor at night pretending not to think about my nightmares, I hear Katniss's scream. This is a normal occurrence. My nightmares involve Katniss being killed in the arena.

Hers are a series of things. During the victory tour they were about Rue dying. (I saw her death in the recap of the game). After I asked Katniss to marry me her nightmares were a mix of losing her family and me.

I open Katniss's door and I hear a loud shriek. I walk over to her bed and shake her awake.

"Peeta!" she exclaims

"You had a nightmare, do you want to talk about it"

" No I'm ok, I lost you, but now I am ok because I see you"

"ok, now go to sleep honey"

I stroke her hair away from her face until she falls asleep, a gesture I know she loves.

When she finally falls asleep. I follow her into the land of nightmares.

"Big, Big Day!" Exclaims Effie.

Katniss moans, but I jump right out of bed.

Today is the first day of real mentoring. I want to give these tributes the best chance in the arena because my brothers are friends with them and I want one of them to go home.

I run to my room, pull on a shirt and shorts, and run to the dinning room. Effie is already there, but no one else. I ask for a hot chocolate and a roll and start plowing my way through them.

I look up and see Katniss, Haymitch, Taylor and Cole filling their plates with food. I get right down to business.

"What can you two do?"

"Excuse Me," say Cole

"I said tell me what you now how to do training wise in the game"

"Well, since I have worked in the mines, I am good with explosives, and I can also handle a knife pretty well.." says Cole

"I can set snare, climb trees, and I can use a spear with very good accuracy" say Taylor.

"That is good, but if you two are as good as you say then you probably should get allies." says Haymitch

" I don't want allies" exclaims Taylor

"I don't want any either" says Cole

"I don't want to watch anyone have to die" says Taylor quietly

"Well these are the Hunger Games, it is survival of the fittest. You either kill, or be killed" say Haymitch.

Katniss and I both solemnly nod while Effie pipes in that it is time for training.

Good luck is all I can say.

_**Katniss…**_

_**Flashback**_

_I hear a cry from my pray, but I haven't shot._

_I peek from behind a tree and see a girl, maybe a couple of years older than me. What is she doing outside of the fence? I look across from here and see the turkey that I was hunting with a spear in its neck._

_She turns around and looks right at me. Luckily I had my bow positioned before she could get he spear out of the turkey_

"_Go" she demanded of me_

_I hadn't met Gale yet, this was my first incident meeting someone from the district in the woods, I was probably 13. I ran as fast as I could with a rabbit in my hand under the fence and back to my house. _

_**End of Flashback….**_

I never remember talking to her again until the reaping, just my luck. I know for a fact that if she had good aim back then that she has a chance at wining, more than the usual amount. If she can get sponsor, and if she is willing to kill, them she can win.

**Training is next chapter! Yay!**

**Please review **

**Ideas, comments, I appreciate everything! =) **

**(does anyone notice how in Catching Fire in the nightmare scenes that is kind of seems like the nightmare in Breaking Dawn, except that the Hunger Games trilogy is a lot better?) **


	3. Training and Scores

**N/A Hi everyone. Just to clarify the first chapters were not all of the people who are "talking" in that sense. I am going to have other Victors thoughts later too. Don't you worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games if that is no clear yet.**

_**Finnick Odair…**_

"Finnick wake up"

"Go away Mags, I was up until 4 doing my capitol business and I have another woman at 1, wait what time is it?"

"12:30 p.m."

"Oh. My. God. I am going to be late, thank you so much Mags"

As I get ready for my "appointment" with a (psycho who would rather have sex with a 26 year old man than their husband) nice women who is going to sponsor my tributes very generously. Mags tell me about our tributes strengths.

The boy Sebastian or as everyone calls him Sea is really good with a trident, just like me. No surprise there. He works with one everyday. The girl Amanda is really good at weaving and making fishhooks and can handle a spear like it extends out of her arm.

I mean what did I expect, both of them volunteered. Amanda has been training all of her life and so did Sea.

After Mags is done updating me. I run to the elevator, press the lobby button, and run out the front door into the car that is waiting for me. By this time it is about 12:40 and I should make my appointment on time.

The Capitol sold me into prostitution since I was 16. I never really enjoyed it, but I do what I have to do. All of the ladies are wives of rich Capitol men. The wives get me and the husbands get another prostitute Victor.

I always wonder why everyone wants to be a Victor.

I pull up to the hotel that was basically designed for my purpose. Having sex. I see a woman in the corner who looks extremely rich and she smiles and walks over to me. We go up the elevator, into a room and onto a bed.

I give her one of my seductive grins, and lick my lips. She jumps on me and we fall onto the bed making out.

**(Skip them actually having sex, yuck)**

This client happened to be the Vice president's wife. I do get paid in sponsor money, but I also get paid in secrets. Apparently the Vice President has an idea for the mutts this year. They are going to be the same mutts as last year, but shape shift. And instead of having tributes as their face, they are going to speak to them with the voice of one of their loved ones. So when they are stopped in shock the Mutt will pounce, and the tribute will be dead.

That was one of the better secrets.

I have heard about someone having a love child with prostitutes, boring. I have heard rumors about the games. Those I pay more attention too. I have also heard rumors of new fashion trends, really boring.

I need to tell my tributes about the mutts very efficiently and fast, and maybe I can help out some of the other mentors too.

_**Taylor…**_

As we enter training, we see all of the tributes getting ready, to well, train. Someone pins a number 12 to my back, and we are let looses. I head straight for the spear throwing station until I remember what Haymitch told us at the elevator

"Don't show them anything that you are really good at"

So I can't go to spear throwing, I decide to head over to the edible plant station. There are a bunch of plants that I know and some that I don't. Some of the plants are found underwater and other high up in trees; I wonder what the arena is going to be like.

I also remember Haymitch telling us to get allies. I specifically told him no. Later though Katniss pulled me aside and told me that she didn't want an ally either but Rue saved her life by finding the leafs, and probably Peeta's too. If the leafs didn't draw out the infection in Peeta's leg (the swelling didn't go down) then she probably would not have been engaged.

I decide that the girl from district 11 looks pretty nice and I would like to meet her. Her name is Lana Crimson. She is 20 years old, has dark skin, long brown hair, and haunting yet kind brown eyes.

We make some chit chat and I find out that she does not really want an ally at the moment either, so I move on.

I find myself wandering to the rope tying station and I meet the tributes from 4. They are both volunteer, so they are really big and strong. I also try to start conversation with them, the boy wants nothing to do with me but the girl, Amanda Seashell sounds really nice. Not like the "I am heartless but I am going to act nice" nice, but someone who truly is kind hearted. We talk for a while about different knot trying technics when the head trainer calls us in for lunch.

Amanda asks me if I want to sit with her, I reply yes, and we find a table.

I don't think it would be that bad to have an ally in the arena now. I mean, it would be nice to have someone to go through all this killing with.

Wow I never thought I would hear myself say that.

Training goes by in a flash. I try to mingle with other tributes, but the only one that I like is Amanda. I head to the elevator hoping a career would be interested in being allies with a girl from 12.

_**Haymitch…**_

"Good luck" is all I can tell my female tribute about wanting a career for an ally. Careers never want to be allies with district 12, no one really ever wants to. I tell her that I will talk with their mentors, Finnick and Mags, and she thanks me as she heads for her room.

I walk over to the elevator and press the number 4. I like Mags, and Finnick is really fun. Especially when he is drunk. I step out of the elevator and the first person I see is the girl tribute, Amanda I think, arguing with Finnick. She looks really determined.

I clear my throat

"Uh Finnick can I have a word with either you or Mags"

"You aren't trying to get one of us drunk again"

"No I just need to ask one or both of you something in private."

That is secret code for "My tribute wants to ally with yours". Finnick sends his tribute off to shower, opens a door and pulls Mags out, and walk over to me. I gesture that we should probably go to the control room but Finnick says he want to go out into the Capitol to get something to drink. I assume he means he wants to go to that coffee shop called "Starbucks." In the old America there used to be a large chain of store that sold only coffee.

Now a day that is very weird but the store has a very cool vintage feel and I understand why he wants to go there. On our way there a couple of people notice us. Wow, that was an understatement. Almost every girl throws herself at Finnick. Mags and I literally need to pry the girls off of him. Finnick suggest that he carry Mags to make girls jealous and to stop following him. He lifts Mags up and when every girl walks by they give Mags a dirty look. She smiles and sticks out her tongue. Finnick and I laugh all the way to the coffee shop.

Finnick orders something called a chocolate Frappuccino, I order a black coffee and Mags gets a hot chocolate.

We sit at one of the booths in the back.

"Ok lets get right down to business" I say "Taylor wants Amanda for an ally, and she really wants her, do you think that that is a good idea?"

"That is funny that you say that because when you walked in Amanda was asking me to get Taylor as an ally" said Finnick

"I have known Amanda since she was a little girl and was training for the games. She was always really good in practice, but she hates killing people. She was supposed to volunteer when she was 18, but she was scared she would not make it home. After that reaping everyone made fun of her. So when the Quarter Quell came around and she had the chance to volunteer, she did.

She really is a kind girl at heart. She just is really good with weapons. She helps out in the training building in district 4, and when I say she is good I mean really good." says Mags.

"So you think that they will be good allies in the arena?" I ask

"Yes they could easily make it to the final 8 and even farther." adds Finnick

"So it is settled, Taylor and Amanda are allies. We aren't going to tell them though until after training right. You remember when Jonathan and Cameron wanted to be allies and we told then right away and the didn't try to do good in front of the gamesmakers because they figured the other one would do good and then they would have all the sponsors they wanted.

Well neither one of them did well, they both got 4's and then they ended up killing each other. Not a good lesson."

"Trust me I remember"

"Oh I have something else really important to tell you guys. When I was with a client…" Mags and I look at him and we both crack up. Him using the word client with those hoes is just so funny.

"As I was saying one of then (very high up) knew what the mutants are in the games."

"Really, well that was well worth your time now wasn't it" I say

Finnick rolls his eyes and keeps talking "They are shape shifters into different animals that speak to you with the voice of a loved one. I know, really bad. But what else are they going to do for the 75th hunger games. The crueler the better is the motto here."

I know what he means, I won the 50th and I thought my games were the worst ones ever. Now the Gamemaker has to top that, good luck.

_**Cole…**_

Today is the day we get to show the Gamemakers what we can do. The last three days of training have gone by really fast.

I have been thinking about what I can do for them. I probably should show them some of my explosive skills, and my knife skills. During training I have moved from knife to sword. It just feels like an extension of my arm.

"Cole Aspen district 12" say a Gamemaker

I naturally am last. Well actually district 12 is last, and the boy precedes the girl so technically I am second to last.

I know I need to be memorable so I decide to put on a show. As I walk into the training center I notice that none of the Gamemakers are looking at me.

Fine, I need to set up my explosive anyways. I set up one of the bombs, but I rearranged the explosives a little so instead of exploding once, I manipulate it to explode twice for twice the impact.

Once the bomb is in place I get a sword and a dummy and place them by the bomb but not close enough to explode. I also place a dummy right next to the bomb so the Gamemakers can see the impact.

"Hello Gamemakers" I nearly scream.

They all look down and I know it is my time to start. I light the bomb using just wood and no matches. 15 seconds is all I have before the bomb explodes. I slice the dummy's head off in one swipe, and his torso with the other. I step back and BOOM! My bomb explodes. The second part of the bomb will explode in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, BOOM! The second part of the bomb explodes and all that is left of the dummy is ashes.

"Thank you" I nod and head to the elevators, Wow that was amazing! I zoom up the elevator to the twelfth floor and run to tell Peeta how good I did.

I knock on his door, no answer. I knock on Katniss's door, no answer. I look around the hall for an open door and see a door open with sunlight spilling in. Curiously I walk out the door to find that it is the roof. I look over my shoulder to see Peeta sitting on a blanket drinking that amazing stuff called Hot Chocolate.

I walk over to him, and immediately he asks me how I did. I told him I was amazing! (Explained what happened) Then I ask him a question that has been on my mind for a while

"Where is Katniss, she is normally always with you"

"Ah, so you noticed her absence. She just needs time to think. Katniss is a very hard person to get to know. I feel like I know her very well, and Gale probably knows her better than I do. Before the Games, she used to be best friends with Gale. But while we were in the arena fighting for our lives, another girl came into Gale's life. Gale still has time for Katniss. But they both are in love with other people. And things get tricky sometimes.

"I stole Katniss's heart while we were in the arena. I have loved her since I was five. And she loved me since the games. But Katniss HATES the Capitol. These games make her sick. That is why she can barely stand to look at you and Taylor. She does not want to lose someone she cares about.

"But all of this sorrow makes her that much more determined to keep both of you alive. She also can barely stand the fact that she has to spend one of her happiest days of her life, her wedding, in the Capitol. Don't get me wrong we are very happy District 12 will be fed with the wedding leftovers. She just hates making the Capitol happy. She does not want them to change who she is."

"I always though that Katniss had no heart, that she enjoyed killing those people in the arena. But according to you that was not the case, she hated every minute, it was and probably will be living hell." says Cole

"You have no idea."

_**Taylor…**_

After dinner we sit around the T.V. and watch the scores for each tribute. All the careers got around 8-10s and Amanda got a 10, I wonder if she still wants to be allies?

I think that my training went great. I stabbed three dummies in fatal spots in less than a minute. I set snares, and climbed all the way up to the Gamemakers in their lounge. I think they were impressed.

Cole pulls a 10 and I also pull a 10! No one from district 12 ever pulls a ten except for Katniss, and she won.

What scares me the most is that almost everyone got over 7, because we all have stared to do jobs and we have gained skill and muscle.

One thing is for sure; these will be the best hunger games yet.

Katniss tells me that I should go to bed, and I ignore her because I am older than she is. But then Haymitch reinforces what she said and Cole and I obey.

Tomorrow is prep for the interviews. I wonder why they need a full day to get someone ready to answer questions? Little do I know the horror that is about to come?

**(Next Day)**

Effie wakes me at the untimely hour for 7 a.m. I crawl under my sheets and tell her to go way. She mumbles something about how I am just like Katniss, while pulling off the covers on my bed. I make an "I'm getting up noise" and she leaves with a smile on her face. Ugh.

I shower, brush my teeth, and get dress then head down to the dinning room. To my surprise the only people there are Peeta and Effie. (I guess she was mumbling how Katniss isn't a morning person either).

While filling my plate up with food, Katniss walks in and asks if I am ready for pure hell. Effie tells her that she is not going to torture the tributes, and Katniss just stares Effie down until she looks guilty and goes back to eating her food. Peeta snickers and we eat the rest of breakfast in silence.

After that little showdown, Peeta explains to me that Effie will show me how to be a proper lady while Katniss, Haymitch and himself will prep Cole on how to act, and halfway through the day we will switch. Each session is four and a half hours long.

What in the world would take Effie four and a half hours to teach me?

Well here is the answer to that question. For the first two hours she teaches me how to walk in five inch high heels, without lifting my dress too high, and then for the remaining time she teaches me how to wave, smile, and stand straight.

Just shoot me now.

When we get to lunch, Katniss tells me that she knows I feel, and that she went through the same thing last year. She also told me that it might get better.

I am sort of looking forward to my time with Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch, at least there might be something exciting happening.

Boy, then I said that something exciting was going to happen, I was wrong. All they do is go over angles that might work for me.

"Can you try pretty?"

Well I guess I am pretty, I have long blond hair with curls at the ends, and blue eyes. I look nothing like a kid from the Seam. My mom, like Katniss's, was not from the seam. She fell in love with a coal minor, and has been happily married since.

I have 3 siblings. All of whom have blonde hair and blue eyes. They are like mini versions of me. Except I would rather be reaped then any of them. The second oldest is James he is 18. Then there is Juliet who is 14. And the baby of the family is Austin who is only 10. He hasn't even been in the selection for reaping yet and he has to see his oldest sister fight to her death.

I try all of the angles they have for me and we end up going with "Charming and Pretty." But I don't think I am very charming.

"What is Cole's angle?" I inquire

" Oh he is doing the nice guy with a sensitive heart." say Peeta

"Oh, really?"

"Ya he pulls it off very well."

"Well good for him" I think about what I am going to say next for a couple of seconds. "Can I go to my room before dinner"

"Ya, if you are tired, you don't have to come to dinner" Katniss says with a yawn.

"Ya I am kind of tired. I don't think I will. I'm going to order something in my room Good night."

" Good night" everyone replies

But all the tributes know what happens during the sleeping hours. Everyone cries for his or her loss, and for his or her family. Everyone thinks about how his or her life affected someone else's. At least, that is what I think about on my way to my room.

**Comment, reviews, Ideas?**

**No flames for grammar please, only 14 here, thanks.**

**Would anyone be mad if I changed the Arena for the quarter quells a bit?**

**Next Chapter might be a little shorter because all that it is; is the prep for the interviews and the interviews itself. I am starting the Games in two chapters. =)**


	4. Interviews

**N/A This chapter might be on the shorter side because I am not starting the games until the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, if you haven't figured that out yet.**

_**Taylor…**_

I wake up to someone breathing on my neck. Prim, is that you? I open and nearly have a heart attack because there is a pea green face in my face.

"Oh Taylor you are up, good" say Octavia. Yes because you woke me up.

"Can I go get breakfast?"

"Oh yes go ahead and eat, you will need it before the arena."

Oh ya, today is the last day of my life, and all that is going to happen today is me getting made up by my prep team and trying to convince Panem that they should give me all of their money so I can live. Great way to spend the last day of your life.

I grab a plate piled high with eggs, french toast, pancakes, waffles, and hot chocolate and head back to my room.

My prep team start styling my nail, painting then a shade black with sparkles on them. Then they go to my hair and makeup. I drift in and out of the styling, while my prep team blabbers away about the events tonight.

After about two hours, Cinna walks in with a long dress bag. He said that I am not allowed to look at my dress until after lunch and every article of clothing is on me.

I try to eat slowly, savoring each bite like it is my last (I can count the number of meal I will ever have on my fingers.) But while trying to calm myself down, I lose my appetite and we head back to my room for more makeup and hair.

My prep team curls my hair, then they pin it up. My makeup is also very simple but with a bright red lip. Cinna makes me close my eye while I step into the dress. It is a lot lighter than the one that Effie gave me to wear yesterday, and the shoes are about four inches less then the ones I practiced in, Thank You Cinna!

I open my eyes to see that I am wearing a black chiffon dress that poofs out at the waist. It is strapless, and there are sequins on the top. Millions of sequins and they lessen as they go down the dress. Cinna has also put me in a one inch black shoe, because no one can see the shoes it is not that extraordinary. Thank god. **(N/A picture on my profile)**

He tells me that I look beautiful, I say thank you because there are butterflies flying around in my stomach.

Heading to the elevator, the butterflies get worse. Cole tells me I look beautiful too, but now I can't even speak. He tells me that he is really nervous to and gives me an awkward pat on the back. I smile and walk to the elevator. I am so nervous I didn't comment on he looked good too. I will tell him after the interviews, I make a mental note.

When the elevator doors open Capitol officials are grumbling about how we are late, pull the Cole and I into line. Amanda smiles at me on her way onto the stage. I smile back wondering if we are allies.

Stepping onto the stage reminds me of looking straight at the sun. I am almost blinded. You can see all of the tributes squinting at the camera.

By the time my eyes adjust, Amanda from district 4 is up. Caesar is colored in lavender this year and Amanda is in a white gown that shapes to her body nicely. Her angle is easy, innocent but determined. The girl that she volunteered for was her best friend. She would rather die then watch her friend die. Cole told me she just wanted the honor, whatever. At least she didn't so it just to kill people. Caesar asks her how she got a 10 and she responds by saying that she is out of time just as the timer goes off. "Good luck Amanda," Caesar says.

Again like training no one else makes an impression on me. People are just a bunch of angles to me. Sexy, hardcore killer, sweet, helpless, etc. I hope that my angle works for me. Well I guess I could do what Katniss did and smile and giggle and twirl in my dress the whole time.

"So Taylor, how do you like the Capitol?" I hardly noticed that I am already started with my interview.

"Oh it is wonderful, everyone is so nice."

I charm him with a bunch of jokes about the Capitol, only saying good thing of course. Then Caesar asks me if there was any boy at home.

"Well, ( I think about it for a while) yes his name is Justin and we have been dating for 2 years. When he came to say good-bye to me, he told me that he was going to ask me to marry him after the reaping to make sure that we both were safe. But I guess that will never happen now."

"Did he tell you anything else when he came to see you?"

"Actually, yes, he asked me to try to come home"

"And what did you respond?" Caesar presses

"I told him I would"

"Thank you Taylor Hickory."

I get a bunch of sighs I leave the stage because everyone knows that I could have been married and I could have had children, but that probably won't happen now because I am going to my death tomorrow. There will be no Taylor and Justin, well no more Taylor at all.

Cole takes his seat next to Caesar and he also is asked about a girlfriend. I know he is married and has a children but he says that he would rather not talk about it. He later tries to play up the nice guy, and he come off lonelier than anything, like he misses someone at home, and I know why. He has a four-year-old son and four month old daughter who will never truly know their dad.

I would rather him win that me because he has a family to protect. He brought people into this world. I all that I will ever do to the world is take people away from it. Killing innocent people. But if he does die in the arena, I will avenge his death. I promise.

After Cole is done, the anthem plays and Caesar signs off. I shuffle off stage when I run into Haymitch.

"Haymitch? Are Amanda and I allies?"

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, yes you and Amanda from 4 are allies

"Thanks for telling me sooner" I grumble.

I go up the elevator and am greeted by Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch. Katniss looks depressed, Peeta looks like he has something important to say, and Haymitch, well he looks drunk and that he is about to pass out.

"Taylor and Cole, when you get into the Arena your first jobs are to get out of the cornucopia. I don't want either of you risking it because a lot of people got tens in training, and they will for sure be experienced killer. Try to grab something on you way to safety and be sure to find water. Katniss almost died of dehydration last year. Find shelter and try to stay alive. Got it." says Peeta.

"Yes" we respond in unison.

"We truly will try our hardest to keep you guys alive in the arena." says Katniss solemnly.

We hug each one of our mentors and quickly go to our rooms.

I take off all of my makeup and my dress, and dress in comfy pajamas. I get under the cover try to sleep, but instead I just cry. I need to be strong for the arena tomorrow, so I better finish crying tonight. I miss my family, friend, and especially Justin. I will try to win. No matter what the price is.

**N/A Reviews, Ideas, Comments…PLEASE!**

**Next chapter I will start the Quarter Quell! But they are not going to be the same as in Catching Fire, sorry.**

**Note: Reviews make me write faster =)**

**Question: Do people want to be more in the tributes POV or Katniss's and Peeta's and mentors?**


	5. The Arena

**N/A Hi everyone, again! I will not bore you with another note, so enjoy!**

_**Katniss…**_

"Katniss, wake up. We need to go to the control room."

"ah what?"

"Oh Katniss just get up, do I need to carry you?" say Peeta.

"ya" I slur as if I was drunk. I don't really expect for Peeta to carry me to breakfast, until I feel my body lifted off the bed. He wasn't kidding.

I snuggle into Peeta's shoulder trying to find sleep again until it hits me. Today is the first day of the games, and my first day of mentoring.

I leap out of Peeta's arms, cartoonlike, and run down the hall. Peeta is running after me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Katniss, the games don't start for another two hours."

I skid in my tracks as I stop. Oh. Well in that case I should enjoy my last hours of not having to worry about my tributes safety. Peeta catches up to me pretty quickly considering I was at a jog.

At breakfast, Haymitch actually looks pretty sober. Which makes sense, even though everyone knows that he will get drunker as the games go on. He is picking apart a muffin like last year, while Peeta and I dive into the buffet. I eat fast hoping I could get to the control room faster and get to know how to use the equipment. While Peeta eats his meal leisurely, why isn't he eating faster? We have tributes to save.

"Katniss you know that you aren't allowed in the control room until and hour before the games right" says Peeta.

"How do you know that?" I ask kind of pissed off because he is acting like all smart-alecky.

"It was in "how to be a mentor for the Hunger Games for dummies guide."

"Well, now you are making fun of me"

"It actually was in the bag that was in our room, you know the one filled with chocolate, that you ate."

"Oh, really, what else did it say?"

"Well it said how to send things to your tributes, and what you can send"

"Oh" I say sheepishly again feeling childish for not doing my job right. I want to help my tributes with every once of my body, but I also don't want to lose anyone, or get attached to anyone.

"And Katniss, I found out the rules for mentoring." Peeta interrupts my thoughts "Only three mentors from each district, except for Quell years. There must be at least one boy and one girl Victor and the extra can be either."

"Is that all of the rules? Isn't there one for what we can and cannot do in the control room?"

"Nope, there are not even camera's allowed in the control room until the final eights, you know when they do interviews! How exciting!" Peeta says sarcastically mimicking Effie's ridiculous accent.

"Joy!" I whisper in despair.

Peeta comes over to give me a hug, he tells me to go take a shower and then we can go over to the control room. I don't know why but showering always makes me feel better.

I pick the soap labeled Primrose (it reminds me of Prim) shower fast and get dressed faster. By the time I am done, Peeta walks into my room clean and with nice clothing on. I never understand how boys get dressed so quickly.

On our way to the elevator we stop at Haymitch's room to see if he is almost done. I figure he won't be done for another hour considering the hangover that he should have but he walks out with Peeta.

"Ok you two. If you thought being in the Arena was hard, mentoring is harder. You need to have your wits about you, and you cannot just send these tributes just anything. You only send them things that they absolutely NEED! But since it is your first year, I don't want either of you sending things, unless I am uncontrollably drunk and either Cole or Taylor needs something. Got it?" Says Haymitch.

"Got it," we respond.

I feel like we are still his tributes. I mean, it feels kind of childish but I also guess it is a relief to Haymitch that if he does get drunk then he will have Peeta and I for backup.

The control room is under the training center, and under the hospital where they fixed my ear and gave Peeta a new leg. I think it is around five stories underground. All I know is that going down the elevator makes my ears pop. The only other person there is a mentor from District 8 who Haymitch introduces as Riley.

Then Haymitch shows us around the control room, how to send things, how to track our tributes. The whole system is like a bunch of people in a maze being forced into each other. Disgusting.

Slowly as the hour goes by more victors start to trickle in and Peeta and I meet everyone. But the thing about me is that I only remember names of people who I like. So from district 3 there is Beetee, Wiress, and some other guy who electrocuted themself while drinking alcohol. (Really, and even before the games?)

From four we meet Finnick and Mags, again, and a girl named Annie. There is something off with Annie, I just am not really sure what. Before I am rude enough to ask though I am pushed along to meet other people.

I meet a lot of morphine addicts and alcoholics. I also decided that not one of the victors is "normal". There are the Drunks, the Druggies, those who love killing and bloodbath, and those who really want to have another victor. Those who want to save an innocent person's life.

I also decide I only like around half of the victors. I like Adam from 9, Jace from 7, and Will from 10. I also like Haymitch's friends from District 4 and 11. I am sure he has more but I am too concentrated on the Games about to start to notice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games begin!"

All the happiness and excitement exits the room in one swift motion. Everyone is looking at the monitors and are focusing. The Tributes have 60 seconds to understand what is going on, and so do we.

The arena looks like, the four seasons. There is a winter section covered in snow and full of trees and shelter. The spring section that has a bunch of insects (deadly I'm sure), it also has blooming flowers and trees. The summer section is covered in beach and water. It looks kind of like District 4. And the fall section has leaves that cover the ground and are falling off trees. But there are also cameras under the leaves, and there are tunnels under the arena. Like some sort of animal built them.

"RING!"

The bell that indicates to the tributes to 'get the hell out of there' rings, and I am forced to focus.

I see Taylor runs straight to the weapons and food. She grabs a spear which is conveniently right in front of her and the bow with arrows a little up too her left. Even though she is not amazing with one, she knows how to shoot, and I showed her a few pointers. She also grabs a backpack.

Amanda grabs a spear and a backpacks and heads straight for Taylor.

"Duck!" screams Amanda to Taylor right when Amanda's spear flies over Taylor's head and plants itself into the boy from five who was about to kill Taylor.

Wow she really got luck with that ally pick. Amanda quickly gets the spear out of the boy, and they head into the section that is spring with winter on the left of them.

I am sure that Taylor would want cover and because no one has as much snow as District 12 she will know how to handle it the best. But I can bet some money that Amanda will want to go to the summer section. Now that I know my tribute is safe, I go over to look at Peeta to see what Cole is up too. Haymitch is with Peeta too because he was concerned that Cole would not listen and leave right away, he was right.

Cole is currently fighting the girl from two with his sword and he has a grenade in his hand, which is behind his back. He pulls the pin and throws it at the girl from 2. Then he runs away but the girl from two is too naïve to realize what just happened and blow up.

No literally, she blows up, like to little piece. I could have been one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. But that grenade did not just kill the girl from two. It also killed the boy from 3, the girl from five, and the boy from 10.

So District 12 either has someone who is mental and loves to kill, or wants to go home so badly that he will kill just to see his kids again. And a girl who can kill but doesn't want too. Great.

During the explosion, Cole runs to the cornucopia, grabs a backpack, stuffs a bunch of grenades into it, grabs another sword, and a loaf of bread and heads off into the fall section of the woods.

This is going to be a long day.

**N/A I hope everyone liked it**

**I got the idea for the arena from my little sister, it reminds me of Pixie Hollow (If you have no idea what that is don't worry)**

**Reviews, Ideas, Comments?**

**Questions: Which tributes should die in the next chapter?**

**Shortest Sci Fi story in history:**

**There was one man left on the world, he heard a knock on his door… creepy right.**


	6. What next?

**N/A Sorry for the late update. I try to update every Sunday but I was on vacations. **

**Most people said that they liked the mentors POV so I will mostly stick to that. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

_**Peeta…**_

Great, now I have to mentor a tribute that won't even listen to us! What am I supposed to do with this?

I don't realize that I am shaking with anxiety until Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me that everything is going to be ok.

"WOW!" half shouts Katniss.

"What?"

"They both have ten sponsors. Each is willing to give up to $10,000 to each. How great is that?" she says looking at Haymitch for approval.

"That is not that much. Sorry Sweetheart, but a lot of sponsors is a hundred or so," says Haymitch.

Cole seems to be doing ok so far. His little bomb stunt is getting him more sponsors, but he is only getting money because he killed a bunch of people. Great.

When Katniss came over earlier to watch Cole, she sat on my lap. She has not left. I stroke the hair out of her face, because it is now, her turn to start shaking. She is looking at the screen with a blank face that only I know how to read. It is a face of pure sorrow. Everyone thinks that it is he being stubborn but in retrospect, he life is awful. I mean I don't know how is could get much worse.

She turns to me looking for warmth and happiness. But all I can give is warmth because I am not happy, no one is.

Turning from my thoughts to the games, it seems that Taylor and Amanda's backpacks were sensational. Both girls have sleeping bags, which saved Katniss and I during freezing nights. Amanda's has a water bottle, Iodine, matches, dried fruit, and some sort of spray.

Taylor also has a water bottle, Iodine, dried beef, first aid kit, and some string. It seems like they have both hit the jackpot. And they both have their exclusive weapons, spears. They will be unstoppable. I wonder who Haymitch will pick this year to give the sponsor money to. I bet he will pick Taylor.

So nothing "interesting" has happened today so far. Ten tributes are dead: the girl from 2, both from 3, both from 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 8, the girl from 9, the boy from 10, and the boy from 11.

It is around midnight when Haymitch says that he will stay tonight because he will probably be drunk all other nights.

_**Katniss…**_

Peeta walks me to my room after we say goodnight to Haymitch.

Haymitch must have done a lot of work and stayed up a lot of nights to mentor us tribute.

When we finally get to my door, which was probably the longest walk ever. Peeta finally talks.

"Katniss, are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately. I am not just talking about the mentoring gig we are in. I am talking about you being more hostile than before. I miss the little girl in the red dress. The girl with two braids instead of one. The girl who was so excited to sing the Valley song for the class. I know that your life is hard, but that can change if you let it."

I can't take it anymore. People always try to give me charity for my hard life. They think that because I am hostile that I am not normal. But Peeta never did. I don't feel like he is now though either. He truly wants to help me.

I lean in for a kiss, he accepts it graciously, but we don't stop. We just keep kissing, and this is one of those kisses, like in the cave, where there is a stirring in my chest and I don't want it to stop.

I start pulling his shirt off, which is just a plain white cotton shirt because he had already taken his over shirt off. "Katniss are you sure?" he asks, "yes" I breathe back. He starts to pull my shirt off, and we climb into the bed.

I wake up in a daze. Last night was the best night of my life. I don't want to open my eyes because the though of what we did kind of disgust me, but then I remember how much I like it, so the thought goes away.

Peeta's arm is around me and I think that he is also awake even though his eyes are also closed. He stirs, and my suspicions are answered. I roll over so I can look into his sea blue eyes, not surprised to see them looking back at me.

"No nightmare?" he asks even though he knows the answer.

"Nope, no time to think about scary things"

I kiss him again, but he pulls back.

"We should really get dressed, we have tributes to mentor."

When he sees me pouting he adds

"Not that I don't want to, really, I do, I just think that we owe it to Taylor and Cole to try our hardest."

I know he is right, he normally is. I just don't like it when he is.

We find all of our clothing, which is scattered, around the floor, and get dressed. The Avoxes have also realized that Peeta's clothing is better in my room since he does not use his room.

We walk out of my room hand in hand to the control room. Haymitch is there with a bottle in his hand. When he sees us he gets up, mutters something about "no decisions without him" and then he leaves.

Peeta and I sit in our positions and try to focus on the games. So far both of our tributes have made it through their first night. Taylor and Amanda are still in the spring section, but they occasionally go into the winter section for water/snow.

Cole on the other hand is just a killing machine. I know that he wants to go home very badly and that he has kids but why would someone want to be a murderer like that.

What I am really amazed by is that he wiped out almost all of the careers. Only the boy and girl from 1, the boy from 2, and both from 4 made it through the cornucopia.

(Cole killed the girl from 2)

Nothing "exciting" happens again today. I know the Gamemakers are going to throw a curve ball at them but what?

_**Taylor…**_

10 tributes are dead, 13 more people need to die so someone can become a victor. That someone is me.

So far these games are pure hell. I was almost killed yesterday, and all that we do is walk. We found water right after we left the cornucopia, and our water skins are always full. I have managed to kill two rabbits, one for me and one for Amanda.

We climbed up into a tree, and slept for the first night. I know everyone dead, but I was shocked to see the girl from 2 in the sky last night.

I woke up this morning to a rustling in the bushes. Then I heard someone's voice. 'Where do you think she is?' 'How dare she not team up with use and team up with a low life from 12.'

That is when I understood that they were looking for Amanda and I. They want her dead. If only they knew we were on top of them and if they just looked up through a layer or seven of tree branches then they would find us.

But no career is that smart. They continued their trek while Amanda and I look at each other with fear in our eyes.

When we know they are about a mile away, Amanda starts to say something, but I shush her before she can get it out because I hear someone else.

I look down to see the girl from 9, I think her name if Ava, and a boy.

"Where do you want to go Cole?" says Ava.

"Wherever I can find someone worthy to kill"

Wait what? Cole was so nice. He is a father, he always helped my family with food, and we helped his. Who is this new boy?

_**Finnick…**_

Ugh, I hate these Capitol people they are so needy!

I get off the elevator at the prostitute hotel, and make my way to the door. I see someone crying in the corner, but that's normal. I normally ignore them but I feel a strange urge to comfort this girl.

I tap on her shoulder; she tries to shake me off. I turn to face her, when I realize I know that hair, that nose, that face. No, the Capitol wouldn't do that. She is engaged. I turn her around to make sure I have the right girl, and my suspicions are answered.

Katniss Everdeen was sold into courtship just like me.

She looks up, and immediately knows who I am. She wipes the tears from her face and replaces her sad eyes with a glare. I understand why she is doing all of this. She is trying to be brave, and she does not want people to know what they did to her.

I ask her one question, and one question only.

"How long?"

"Today is my first day. Snow came to my house at the beginning of the victor tour and told me. But when Peeta proposed, I thought that I would not have to go. But I still did. Now I am having sex with barbaric men who already have wives. I have had 3 clients already."

That was when she broke out into tears again. I shooshed her for what seems like forever. I also ask her if she wants to talk about it. "Not yet" she responds.

"Uh Katniss? It is getting late. Do you want to go back to the training center with me? I am sure Peeta is very worried. But I am going to get some coffee before I head back, would you like to join me?"

"Yes" she said through her tears.

Heading to the coffee store with Katniss is kind of crazy and weird. Crazy because all the Capitol women jump on me and tried to kiss me. And since Katniss is really shaken up still, she is walking really slowly. So eventually I just pick her up and carry her like I've done with Mags.

I order both of us a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows. At first all she does is stare at me. Well it is more of a glare.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long Finnick have you been…well…um…in this…Job?"

"Since a years after I won my games so around 9 years."

" How long will they make me do it?"

"I don't really know Katniss. It seems like they won't stop if you get married. Maybe if you get pregnant? But you would only get pregnant if you don't use protection."

"Ya and all of the Capitol men use protection so that won't help."

We sit and talk the rest of the time about the weather, and we sign the occasional autograph.

"Thank you so much Finnick. "

"If you need to talk, I am always here."

"Thanks again. Wait Finnick!"

"Ya?"

"You are not allowed to tell anyone."

"I know"

Katniss and I leave in silence and walk back to the training center.

_**Katniss…**_

On our way back to the training center Finnick and I are bombarded with photographers.

'Katniss are you cheating on Peeta with Finnick?'

'Anymore wedding plans'

'Finnick who would you like to date"

'Finnick were you on a date with fellow tribute Katniss?'

"NO!" I scream, 1.) Because I am mad 2.) Because it answers all the questions.

From there on we sprint back to the training center. And by the time we get back, I am completely winded, and so is Finnick.

"Katniss where have you been?" ask Peeta. Coincidentally, I ran into him. "You have been gone for nearly 6 hours, I was getting really worried."

"Peeta it is almost 4 in the morning, why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh" I try to think of an excuse in my head, but I draw a blank.

"Peeta, I saw her in the streets on my way to get coffee. She said she was lost. I asked her if she wanted to get a coffee because she was shivering. Then we were bombarded with photographers. And now we are back here. I'm sorry I couldn't get her back here sooner."

"It is fine Finnick, thank you for helping her find her way back her."

With that, Finnick goes to the elevator.

"Uh Katniss, I have some bad news for you. I normally would not have stayed up for you, but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what." Nothing could make this day worse.

"Cole is dead."

Worst day of my life.

**N/A I hoped everyone liked it.**

**I need some ideas. Anyone?**

**Ooh, Reviews would be nice too. **

**Question: How should Cole have died?**

**Thanks =)**


	7. Cole

**N/A Hi everyone! **

**Last chapter was kind of intense. Who knows, maybe Katniss will be in her "Job" for a while? **

**Disclaimer: If you didn't already figure it out, I do not own the hunger games.**

_**Katniss…**_

"Cole is what?" I ask for the hundredth time. Well maybe it is only the 10th but we are already in the private section of the control room.

"Dead" Peeta says solemnly.

I think I am ready for him to tell me how he died even though I am already crying my eyes out.

"Well he had an ally, Ava. He and Ava were great partners."

"Wait, who is Ava?"

"Ava is the one from 9 with the long chestnut brown hair, pail skin from working in the factories, and big blue eyes."

"Ok" is all I can get to escape my lips.

"Well as it turns out, Ava's District partner Josh, was her fiancé."

"Wait, why weren't they allies?"

"Katniss, honey, let me finish. So in district 9 they have arranged marriages, you know when the parents make the kids marry each other for the money and sort."

I nod my head showing I understand

"Ava hated Josh. He was rude to her, and he hit her. But Ava didn't want to be allies with him because he would not try for both of their survival, only his. He never cared about her.

"Anyways, so Cole ad Ava were sleeping in one of the caves in the winter section. They were sharing a sleeping bag for warmth, right."

"Wait, wasn't Cole married and had kids?"

"Does it really matter when you are put into an arena to dies? "

" I guess not," I say sheepishly.

"Well Josh was really pissed that Ava did not want to be his Ally. Actually, Ava told him that they were allies. Then she ran off with Cole. Sorry, I'm getting off track again. So Cole and Ava were in this cave, and Ava was keeping watch. They had a tiny fire in the cave but nothing that you could see within 10 ft. Ava went out of the cave for less than a minute to get more wood and Josh was right outside of it. He took his mace, and shoved it into her stomach.

"You know when you try to kill someone and you kill them in the stomach you have like 15 minutes left to live. Her last words were her screaming 'COLE, COLE RUN!'. Her warning was too late though. When Cole woke up, Josh was already in the cave with the mace in his hand.

"Cole had a sword under his shirt, in case something like this happened. He knew when he heard Ava scream that something was wrong but because Josh had punctured her in the stomach, there was no cannon at first. Before he knew it though, Josh threw his mace in his stomach, but the mace hit his straight in the heart. He was instantly dead.

"The saddest part was that Ava pulled her self over to Cole after Josh had left. She put his arms around her, and she died within 5 minutes."

Why? Why does the Capitol do this to people? Why do they sell people into prostitution? Why do they make people watch these horrible games? I can't take it anymore. The being brave act, it isn't working.

I run to the elevator punch the 12 button, breaking my hand most likely. I scream in pain. When we finally get to our floor I run to the nearest location with alcohol.

"Katniss" say the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

I turn around and see Rue right next to Peeta, and then I faint.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss can you hear me."

What has just happened? My head hurts, my hand hurts, my gut hurts. What is going on? Before I open my eyes though I feel around me so I don't look as surprised when I do open my eyes.

I seem to be in a bed with covers on my body. I guess I am in the training center, and everything was a nightmare.

But sadly, it was reality. Also I am not in my bed in the training center. I am in a hospital bed. The sheets are the really nasty white stained ones that they use on all the people here.

Well actually I guess that this is all of the Victors personal hospital for morphine, drugs, trauma, etc.

"Oh Katniss, I'm glad that you are ok!" cries Peeta.

"What did I miss?"

"Well, when you fainted, you obviously fell unconscious. On your way down you also hit your head on the bar and you got glass everywhere in your body. You broke your hand too. You now have ten stiches. I stitched you up myself."

I don't feel like making a remark to his little joke so I just smile.

"Wait. What about Taylor?"

"Katniss, you were only unconscious for around two hours. And you probably would have woken up sooner if they didn't drug you to stich you up."

"Uh Peeta?"

"Ya"

"Can I go back up to the training center now?"

He looks at one of the nurses. She nods.

Well actually we are under the training center. We exit the room, and Effie ambushes Peeta and I, lovely.

"Oh Katniss, are you feeling better. I was so terribly worried, I could barley contain myself. The media is having a ball with this story. 'Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th hunger games faints after a late night visit with Finnick' were you out with Finnick?"

"Wha? What? Who told THEM I fainted?"

"Oh well when you fainted you were carried down by the doctors and you have to walk across the lobby to get to the elevator to the hospital. Everyone saw you on the stretcher carried over."

"Great" I say again.

"Katniss, why were you with Finnick really late last night?"

What is she, my mother?

Oh God I really miss my mother and Prim. I wonder what they are doing. Well they are probably asleep right now considering it is three hours behind us.

"Katniss? Why were you with Finnick"

"Oh sorry, well I went out to get some air. The games were making me really sick and really sad. I walked like four miles and didn't realize that I had walked so far. I wondered around for a while but I was terribly lost. I didn't know any phone number either. But then Finnick found me wondering around and asked if I wanted a hot chocolate because I was shivering. Then he showed me the way back."

"Well that seems very plausible, the Capitol is a very big place after all and it is very easy to get lost in. I've gotten lost many times, Me!" she squeals in a quiet whisper.

"Really!" I say sarcastically. The funny part is that she does not get that I am joking with her.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it either. Well you know, I simply called my driver"

" I don't know my driver's number."

Effie hastily walks over to the door with all of the photographers and starts talking to them. I do wonder what she is saying, but I really could care less what the Capitol thinks of me. They already disgust me too much.

"Well I guess we will find out what she is saying in the tabloids tomorrow," says Peeta.

Walking to breakfast is almost surreal. I haven't been a good mentor, which is the worst thing I could possibly do.

Well I guess you could consider me a good mentor because I am getting Taylor sponsor money with my "Job."

"Hey Katniss, you made the front page of every magazine in the capitol ! You lucky Victor!" say Peeta.

Then I see them. There is a mountain piled high of magazine, all with either 1.) me on a stretcher 2.) a close up of my face which is airbrushed 3.) Peeta looking really worried as I pass on a stretcher or 4.) Finnick and I entering the Training Center. The best part is that all of the titles read 'Katniss can't stand the pressure' "Katniss faints due to long time illness' What are they talking about? ' Katniss cheating on Peeta with Finnick Odair' ' Peeta worried about his engagement' 'Peeta life is crashing down' only one of them says "Katniss and Peeta, living happily ever after.'

"Oh and Katniss, there is a letter from the president for you" says Effie.

_Dear Katniss,_

_You have three appointments today at the hotel._

_-President Snow_

"If you will excuse me, I am going to the control room." With that I push all of the papers over and run to the control room.

But I don't even make it out of the elevator before I brake down crying. ' God I hope nobody comes into the elevator.' Luckily the elevator goes straight down 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, and then it stops. 'Oh no' that is when Finnick walks in.

"Katniss, are you ok?"

"Ya" I manage to choke out.

"That was really a rhetorical question because you are crying in an elevator. Now talk."

"Fa.. Fine. Did you hear what happened last night? "

"Ya all of the Victors did, you fainted out of anxiety when you heard that your tribute died."

"Ya. This morning though there were a stack of tabloids on my plate about us having an affair, me fainting, my engagement falling apart, and me being stupid me. The worst part is I have three clients today. Don't worry about Finnick, it is just hormones. I am supposed to get my period today."

"Well if it helps, I can make sure your tribute stays alive as long as possible."

"Thank, but good luck with that"

**N/A**

**I know it is repetitive but… Comments, Ideas, Review? **

**I will talk more about the games next Chapter, and maybe more about Katniss's Job?**

**What should happen in the Arena?**

**Thanks =)**


	8. Falling

**N/A Hi everyone, new chapter! Yay. This chapter is going to be mostly the games because I have strayed away little, but back on track now. **

_**Taylor…**_

It has been a week of pure hell so far. It is the seventh day in the arena. Yesterday we saw the careers under our tree (Amanda and I) and then like an hour later we saw Cole with the girl from 9, Ava.

Today has been the worst day yet.

We were in the summer section, kind of washing up in the stream. When all of a sudden there was a whirlpool. We ran as fast as we could and ended up in the clearing where the cornucopia is. Guess who also was there? The careers: Shine, the girl from one. Spark, the boy from one. Both of them with throwing axes in their hands. Then there was Kyle from 2. He had a sword. Just like Cato last year from 2. Lastly, there is Sebastian from 4 who prefer a trident and net.

At first we just stared at each other. I think that both opponents are trying to put on a good show for the Capitol, but what to do?

"Hello Sebastian" Amanda says seductively.

"Amanda, if you want to live come join us.," says Sebastian

"Sea, we both know that that is a complete lie."

They start circling each other like the are in a bullring. All of the Careers have their weapons ready. I have my weapon ready.

Then all of a sudden, Spark falls to the ground. Then Shine, then Sebastian, then Kyle. What the hell just happened.

"You should run, they will wakeup soon"

Amanda and I wipe our heads around and are ready to let our weapons fly when…

"Stop, please."

"Who are you" I command.

"I'm Alex, district 7, I kind of just saved your ass over there, so if you wouldn't mind killing me, that would be great."

"Oh, right, sorry"

Amanda and I put down our weapons.

"Why did you save us?"

"I wanted allies"

I can't see anything wrong with him. It might be helpful to have a guy around.

"Fine, under two condition."

"Anything"

"We don't kill district partners and when all three of us get into the final 8, we split up."

"Perfect."

We decide not to kill the Careers because we don't want to murder people senselessly, and they look so helpless.

We also find out about what Alex did to make the careers fall to the ground.

Apparently he has a blowgun. And under some of the trees in the fall section there are weapons. (Taking him on board, big asset).

Now we are back to nighttime on the seventh day.

I hear the anthem start to play and my stomach starts to tighten. There were two cannons around an hour ago, and I am really worried.

I look up at the sky and see Ava from 9. Oh no, Oh no. This is not happening. Then I see Cole. He is floating across the sky like an angel that never got the full chance at life.

That is also when I notice that I am slipping of the tree. I try to scramble back up but that only makes me slip more. We are about 40 ft up in the air on a tree. I was keeping watch while Amanda and Alex slept.

"Amanda! Help!"

Groggily, Amanda sits up in her sleeping bag and looks straight at. When she see me though her eyes widen with pure terror. But once she got over the fact that her Ally is hanging for her life on the branch of a floppy tree, she refocuses.

She quickly grabs my wrist right after she tied her ankle to the tree. She starts to pull but she is too weak.

"Alex! Help!"

Alex's instincts are a lot faster than Amanda's were.

I see Alex reach into his sleeping bag and grab something dark and long. He holds it up against his mouth and a dart comes out. It is aimed at my neck. It is his blowgun.

Before I pass out I scream to Amanda

"Amanda, look out, he is going to kill us."

That is when everything fades away and turns black.

_**Amanda…**_

"Amanda, look out, he is going to kill us." is what Taylor says and then she fell lifeless hanging onto my arm.

_He is going to kill us…_ Alex. He never really wanted to be allies he just wanted us dead. He was waiting for his time to strike.

I grab my spear as best as I can with one arm (the other is holding onto the lifeless Taylor. I position it and throw.

As the spear races toward Alex. I can see the fear in his eyes. He looks anxious and peaceful. He gives a little smirk as the spear lodges itself into his heart.

BOOM

The Cannon fires and Alex falls dead from the tree. But before I retrieve my spear. I start to swing Taylor, and eventually get her onto the branch. I tuck her into a sleeping bag and climb down the tree. I walk toward Alex to retrieve my spear when something shines in my eye.

_Some of the trees in the fall section are stashed with weapons_

Sure enough there is a spear and a throwing axe in this tree. I grab hem both and scurry up the tree.

What am I supposed to do now? We need to leave this place so that they can take the body, but Taylor is knocked out cold.

"Help" I whisper at the empty forest.

Sure enough a silver parachute flies down, contain a shot and a note.

_**Katniss…**_

"Haymitch she needs it. "

"Katniss, this medicine is $500. Even though it is on the cheap side does she really need it."

"YES! She needs it."

I point to one of the monitors of the careers, and show him where they are on the map.

"They are less than a mile apart. When the Careers hit the tree that Amanda and Taylor are in, they will see Alex's dead body and know that they have not fled."

"I agree with her Haymitch. Flight is essential." say Finnick

"Ok but which one do we send. There are eight different choices for the dart poison.," says Haymitch.

" I don't know, lets check what kind of dart he used."

We zoom-in on the monitor to see what kind of dart Alex used. The normal darts are blue, and they paralyze you for 30 minutes. But this dart is Black, with a single red stripe around it.

The shock on everyone's face scares the living crap out of me.

"What, what kind of dart is it"

Finnick looks solemnly at me "It is a slow acting poison. Once you are hit, you are paralyzed and fall unconscious. Then after twenty minutes the dart starts to work and you are dead within two minutes."

I swallow the terror in my throat and take initiative.

"Well let's hurry up. Oh Haymitch, we need too tell Amanda something."

"Fine whatever, but only ten words" Haymitch grumbles.

_Amanda_

_Taylor poisoned, shoot into arm. Careers close, run_

_-Katniss_

"I press the send button in hope that Amanda can save Taylor in time.

**N/A Kind of short, sorry**

**Reviews? (They make me write faster)**

**Ideas? They would help too.**

**Thanks!**

**What do you want to see next chapter? More games or more Katniss and Peeta and Katniss's job?**


	9. Day 8

**N/A Hi again! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading =) And to clarify, we are one week into the games (8****th**** day) and it is the second week in the Capitol. Enjoy**

_**Katniss… **_

By the time the parachute falls down the poison has been in Taylor's system for ten minutes. Amanda caught the shot and reads the not quietly to herself

"_Amanda_

_Taylor poisoned, shoot into arm. Careers close, run_

_-Katniss"_

He eyes widen and she fumbles around with the shot for a while before she shot it into Taylors arm. She waited a full minute to take the needle out of her arm, and then we wait.

The shot should take affect instantly but it takes around two minutes to get the whole body. While us mentors wait patiently on the edge of our seats, Amanda is shaking Taylor and slapping her face because she thinks that is should have worked really fast. _We aren't miracle workers here._

~*_~*_2 minutes later~*_~*_

"Amanda" Taylor says as her eyes flutter open

"Taylor, you're ok. I was so worried that dart was poisoned; Katniss sent you this shot thingy and it work! Oh thank God you are alive!"

Amanda hugs the still shaken Taylor

"Where is Alex?"

"What? He is the one who shot you with that dart. I killed him. He is on the ground under this tree. And we need to leave, like, now."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

~*_~*_ Back in the Control Room~*_~*_

"she's alive" I say with tears in my eye

"Katniss, why are you getting so worked up? We knew that she would live." say Peeta.

"I don't really know why I am crying? I am just so happy"

"Uh Katniss?"

"Yes Haymitch?"

"Effie and Cinna want to see you. Something about wedding detail, you know it is in two months."

"Ok, I am going."

I figure that I will have time to compose myself before seeing Effie. But since Effie can't come into the control room, she waits right in front of the door.

"Oh, hi Effie"

"Oh Katniss, are you ok? You have tears in your eyes. No matter, we are going to go get your dress fitted by Cinna, then we are going to have a mini walk through, isn't that so exciting?"

"Yay, how thrilling. Wait is Cinna going to be there?"

"Oh of course, he makes you act your best"

Thank God for Cinna!

We walk up the stair, into the elevator and out onto the twelfth floor. Effie saunters to my room in eight-inch heels while I totter along behind her.

"Katniss, are you ready for pure hell?" say Cinna

"Uh… I guess, ready as I will ever be"

He slips a slip over my head and onto my body. Then he pulls the dress on. It is kind of heavy but not really that bad. The headpiece makes my head dizzy but then it gets a little lighter. Capitol technology, you got to love it. Then to top it off he puts me in 5-inch heels.

"Uh, why can't I just wear hunting boots under this dress? It is down to the floor anyways?"

"Absolutely not! A lady always wears high heels and she needs to look very poised and put together" says Effie.

Cinna whispers in my ear that he can work on the shoes. Other than my uncomforted, I look beautiful.

Cinna has made me a simple strapless dress that is, what he calls, A-line. It is a bright white with a golden sash in the middle the color of my mocking jay pin.

Cinna sees my puzzled face and takes a long white cape like piece of fabric and puts it on me. This cape has intricate beading that resembles a cape, and my veil is similar, but it is pure lace.

"Katniss, my golly, you look stunning!" says Effie

"Thank you Effie," I say blushing.

"You really do look gorgeous Katniss, Peeta is a lucky guy" say Cinna

"Ya, I know"

"Katniss, there is a note here from President Snow for you"

I take off the dress, shoes, and veil then I calmly walk to the bathroom even though I know what the note says.

_-Katniss_

_Today you have three appointments_

_-President Snow_

I've gotten this same note since the games have started. And the same thing happens every time too. The man, (or my client) drags me into their room and closes the door. Then they walk over to me as sexy as possible. (No sexy at all because they are perverts who are different colors and to a 17-year-old girl who is engaged and just won a competition for killing people, go figure). Then they shove their lips against mine. I don't even try to give it any effort. We somehow get to the bed he gets on me, and starts to take my clothing off. Then we do it.

He gives me the sponsor money; I leave and go to my next appointment. The same cycle everyday.

Some days though I see Finnick in the lobby and we go out to get a midnight snack. I know that Peeta is really worried about me because I am hardly around and I am getting really tired and weak. But Finnick helps me feel better.

"So Katniss, how is Taylor doing?" ask Finnick

"Well I don't really know? Wait. Are you asking me this because you don't know how Amanda is doing? "

He looks at the ground and starts fidgeting with his shirt

"Wha, no, why would I do.. That?"

"Yup. I was right"

"Ya I have been very busy. President Snow is giving my like four-five girls a day."

"I though I was tired"

I can feel the dark circles under my eyes and my eyes drooping. My swollen lip from the capitol monsters biting it, and my whole body aches.

I make a face at my hot chocolate because it tastes really weird.

"Katniss, are you ok?"

"ya, my hot chocolate tastes funny"

Finnick reaches across the table and takes a sip

"It taste the same as it always has"

"No, it has a weird flavor to it"

"no, it doesn't it tastes the same"

"Fine, it must be hormonal or something"

"Wait, weren't you supposed to get your period like the…" He tries to figure it out, but I already did the quick calculations in my head.

"I am around a week a late."

"Oh no, are you pregnant?" say Finnick

"how is that possible?"

"well all you have to do is.."

"Ya, I know how it works, but everyone who I had sex with had protection."

"Think Katniss, was there anyone who you didn't use protection."

"um… no?"

"Think"

"Well the first time, I, you know, did it, was the first night of the games with Peeta. I don't think we used protection then."

"So you are telling me that you think that Peeta is the father? But what about the other 21 guys you had sex with in the past week?"

"Finnick I don't know who the father is just yet. But you need to swear on your life that you will not tell a soul. Got it?"

"Got it," says Finnick because he knows that if I am pregnant that I am in big trouble with my boss about my job.

**N/A So I felt like I wanted to stay a little true to Catching Fire (even though she wasn't actually pregnant) **

**REVEIWS?**

**IDEAS?**

**COMMENTS?**

**Hope you liked it =)**


	10. Mistakes

**N/A Uh… Did anyone see the Hunger Games movie, AMAZING! In other news, new chapter, enjoy.**

_**Finnick…**_

_-Mr. Odair,_

_Meet me at my mansion after your last appointment. A car will be waiting for you at the hotel_

_-President Snow_

Currently I am in the car on the way over to our meeting. I am not really sure why I am going. I don't think I did anything wrong. I guess I will find out though.

A peacekeeper leads me into the rose garden and I realize that I am not alone, Katniss is there. I walk over to her and give her a hug. She looks very worried.

"Are you ok" I ask

"He knows"

"Knows what Katniss?"

"He knows I think I am pregnant"

"And…"

"He said that they won't know for sure for around two more weeks."

"so you might not be pregnant?"

"I guess, but I am almost positive"

"What about your job."

"Well he said that I can still do it while I am pregnant but if the men start complaining, then Peeta will have to take my job for a while."

_**Peeta…**_

"Hi honey, where have you been."

"Oh, I… Um… I was with President Snow"

"Oh. My. God. what did he want?"

"Nothing, don't be worried. I had a question for him"

"Oh, ok, what was your question?"

"I… Um… asked him if there was anyway that Taylor could eliminate someone else… Um… without killing them."

"Well obviously the answer is no."

"Ya, I know that now."

"So how is she doing?" I ask as I look at the monitors with the word Taylor on top of them.

"I don't know, two tributes died in a bloodbath yesterday. They were fighting each other, and they both got fatal wounds. They died within minutes of each other."

"Oh my goodness, which ones."

"Ray, the boy from 6, and Rachel, the girl from 8." I say

"Ok, so no one has killed Josh yet."

"nope not yet"

_**Taylor…**_

"Taylor, there are ten of us left"

"Ya I know"

We have been trekking through the woods for game all day. We both are vey paranoid, and alert.

_Snap, snap_

_Boom _a cannon erupts

I turn to see Amanda's face and realize that I hear laughing. Doing the opposite of our brains, we run straight towards the laughing and find the boy from 9 taking his mace out of the girl from 11, Rose. I position my bow and arrow with my spear on my back at the ready, and Amanda has her spear out.

"Well hello ladies."

"Kill him" whispers Amanda. But he continues to talk.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you. You are the other tribute from 12. God, I hope you won't make it as easy to kill you as it was to kill your district partner."

Before I realize what I am doing I let my arrow fly. I wasn't even aiming but the arrow finds it way to the boy's heart.

_Boom_

The cannon fires and the boy- I think his name if Josh- drops to the floor with a sinister smile on his face. My first kill, is the kill avenging the death of my district partner.

"8" Amanda says.

We both know what has to happen. Our alliance is coming to an end because only one can win.

We hug for what feels like forever.

"Taylor" Amanda whispers

"Ya"

"One of us needs to win. The careers must end and then one of use will be victorious because we can beat everyone else."

"Ok" I say and we part our separate ways.

Amanda seemed kind of crazy. Like the games have driven her insane. She _wants_ to kill. She _wants _to win. And she will do whatever it takes for her to get what she wants.

_**Amanda…**_

I look at the mud and find a boot print, and it is fresh. The print is heading in the direction of summer, so the prints should be caked into the mud. But this one here is fresh.

I follow the prints for about a mile until I get to my target. Tributes, I found them. The girl from 7, Belle, with the girl from 10, Mo, who is sleeping next to her. Belle looks up and screams.

My spear is through Belle before she can even attempt to fight back. The element of surprise was on my side this time. I don't have time to get my spear out of Belle, so I go at Mo with my hands. I grab her by the neck and start to squish my hands together blocking her air tubes.

I feel a pinch in my stomach and look down to see a knife just under my rib cage with blood slowly circling it. I scream and drop Mo. She looks at me with pity in her eyes and stabs me in the heart, and everything disappears.

_**Katniss…**_

_Boom_

The cannon representing Amanda's death fires. I think that Amanda did go crazy and it was better for her to die, but I still think that it is really awful and unnecessary. She did not deserve to die by being stabbed with a knife.

After reflecting on how awful the games are I turn m attention to Finnick who is on his 10th shot of tequila since Amanda died a minute ago.

"Hey look Katniss" he says pointing to a picture of President Snow on the wall "Dumbledore is ALIVE! OH Dumbledore I missed you."

He runs up to the walls and starts talking to a picture and smiling like he is talking back.

"Ok Finnick, I think it is time for you to go to bed," says Annie

"Wah? But Dumbledore and I just rekindled our flame I simply must stay long! Finnick protest.

They are so cute together. Annie and Finnick, not President Snow and Finnick.

"Finnick, Dumbledore will be here tomorrow. And I have a strong feeling you will remember what happened better if you go talk tomorrow instead of today"

"Good-night Dumbledore" say Finnick and he turns and is partially carried out by Annie while Mags is chuckling in her seat.

**N/A Sorry again, short chapter. Really busy week. **

**Review? PLEASE!**

**Who should win the Games? **

**The people left are **

**Spark (boy) and Shine (girl) from 1**

**Kyle (boy) from 2**

**Sea (boy) from 4**

**Mo (girl) from 10**

**and obviously Taylor (girl) from 12**


	11. Interruptions

**N/A Thank you everyone who reviewed! No, Peeta does not know about her job. And Happy April Fools Day! Enjoy.**

_**Katniss…**_

I wake up to find someone's arms wrapped around me. At first I think that it is one of those capital snobs, then I remember that it is Peeta's arms.

"Good morning honey" he says

" hmph…bed… sleep" I respond

"fine, I can let Effie wake you up" she says with a smirk.

I pop up "I'm up" I say. Then I fall back onto the pillows and Peeta's arm.

He curls his arm so that our faces are almost touching, then he leans in for a kiss. We kiss, and we kiss. I have that tingling feeling in my stomach that I never want to stop kissing, not even for air.

"Good your up… oh sorry" says Effie as she closes the door as quickly.

Peeta smiles, and we continue to kiss. I know he thinks that I am mad about Effie barging in again, but I could care less right now. All that matters is Peeta.

After a while though, we just lye next to each other smiling.

"Oh, hey you two" says Haymitch as he walks into my room.

I pull the covers over my body realizing that I am in a bra and underwear and Peeta is in boxers.

"I think I'm interrupted something" he says with a smirk and a giggle.

Now I am mad. This is the second person to walk in on us. I need to get a lock for this door. But before I can beat the crap out of Haymitch, Peeta calmly asks what Haymitch wanted.

"Oh, um…" he just wanted to get me mad

"Really, that is all you got. If you wanted to actually 'walk in' on us you are a little late." I respond.

"No I came to ask Peeta what kind of cake he wants at the wedding? …So"

"Um, wow. Cake. Can we have a tasting for different cakes" says Peeta

"I think I can manage that, it will be ready in twenty minutes" he says as he turns to leave still laughing to himself.

"Well that was a casual conversation."

"Ya Katniss you know. Talking cakes in my boxers to a drunk who wants to get you mad. Everyday life"

I really don't know why but I just start laughing. Peeta joins in once he realizes that I am not going to stop until I get another kiss.

We kiss again, but it is very brief, because I know how excited Peeta is for the cake tasting. I have to admit it; I really am in love with chocolate.

In District 12 there is no money for chocolate, only on rare occasions is there coco in the bakery. And whenever there is, I make sure to get some.

Twenty minutes later we are ushered into a little room with a long a table with ten sets of forks (I guess there is a fork for every single type of cake). A long line of avoxes walk in, each with white metal domes over them.

Like it was choreographed, they place the trays on the table and lift them up. Some have flavor of cakes that are red, brown, yellow, green, white, pink. Then some of the trays have frosting that is very possible color of the rainbow. I scan the table for a dark brown and point. Almost immediately, an avox come over and brings me the dark chocolate cake and frosting. I swipe my finger across the frosting and stick it in my mouth. I look to laugh with Peeta but it is Effie next to me not Peeta.

"Manners" she says and hands me a fork. Then I turn to my other side (which Peeta really is on) and smile.

Peeta pays no attention to me because he is in baker fantasy world.

Once we actually start the tasting, we have a line of critics. First it is me (Peeta wanted my opinion first). I take a bite of the cake and tell him if I like it or not. Then he tries it and gives it some critic like

'the cinnamon is too overpowering'

'it is too dense' (What does that means)

All that I know is that I am really hungry all the time and all that I want is chocolate. Maybe it is being the fact that I might be pregnant but I feel like I have a million emotions and/or the fact that I am a girl, and according to Effie, all girls like chocolate.

After like twenty different types of cakes (all of which are not chocolate) we get to the chocolate section. There are ten different types of chocolate cake and like twenty frosting. I think I liked the super moist dark chocolate cake the best with fudge frosting. (so good).

When the tasting is over we decide on a cake that is 7 tiered. The first two layers are my chocolate combination. Then we have a plain yellow cake with chocolate frosting. A red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting for the 4th and 5th layer. And for the 6th and 7th we have a lavender infused cake. The whole cake will be decorated in different flowers like primroses and rues. To symbolize people that we lost and people that we love.

When we finish with the strenuous work on the cake, we head to the control room to see how Taylor is doing.

"How many" is the first thing I say?

"Still six. The games have only been going on for a week. The people of Panem need entertainment." says Adam the mentor from district 9

"oh but of course" I respond. The Gamemakers won't let the games be over in less than two weeks. They need to be stretched out.

As I watch Taylor on the monitor sleeping, her backpack next to here, I see and animal take the food out of the backpack and run away. I know I am not the only one who saw this because the mentors from 1,2,4 and 10 all gasp at the same time as me.

Then I remember, this is the Hunger Games. The tributes need to be hungry.

I see all kinds of foods sprout from the ground. For example, nightlocks. That's right, all of the food in the arena now is poisonous. I predict a feast in the future.

We might have to send Taylor food because she can't eat anything. So I walk over to the parachute section of the room. Where there already is a huddle of mentors. I push my way through to find that all of the food buttons are replaced with poisonous foods too. Great, what am I supposed to do now?

_**Taylor…**_

I wake up to a booming in my ears and the sun at the tip of the sky. I guess it is noon on the tenth day.

"_Good day tributes" _booms Claudius Templesmith's voice. " _You might have noticed already that all of your food is gone." _I check my bag thinking that I outsmarted them, to find that all of my food is gone "_So we would like to invite you to a feast." There will be two feasting tables, one with real Capitol food and one with poisonous food. Just remember that all of your food is gone and you won't last very long without it. The feast will take place in one day. And may the odds be ever in your favor."_

Well what am I supposed to do now? I have no food, and if I want to ever eat again I will most likely die.

"Katniss" I whisper to the sky

And if scheduled, a parachute drops down a letter.

_Mentor food gone, don't go feast, stay in tree._

_-K_

At first the letter makes absolutely no sense. Then I remember that there is only 10 words.

So what she is trying to tell me is that the mentors can't send food, not good. That I should not go to the feast, ok. And I need to stay off the ground. Easy enough.

I head to the lake, fill up my water bottle, and head for the tallest tree I can find.

Once I am at the top I start eating some tree bark. I know that it is not real food but it is something that the Gamemakers can't make poisonous. Not so surprisingly all of the food that is normally in the forest is poisonous. I saw multiply bushes of Nightlocks.

As the sun goes down the anthem plays and I see the tribute from 1 Shine (the girl) drift across the sky. After a while, I start to drift off into a light sleep filled with nothingness.

~_*~*_ Noon the next day~_*~*_

I open my eye to find the sun shining brightly into them. Then I hear a canon. Oh right, the feast. I wonder who is dead.

I hear a little scrapping sound coming from under me. At first I think that it is a squirrel but when it doesn't go away, I look down.

I gasp in shock. Under me is a giant mutt with the words _Taylor _across his back. His mouth foaming, as he starts to climb the tree.

**N/A Sorry no more time to write tonight =(**

**Please review! (If I get to 66 reviews, I will update twice next week)**

**Ideas, comments?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter we might have a victor!**


	12. Endings

**Hi everyone! Some of you have been telling me that you don't like her job, and some of you really insisted on her having that job, can you pick one please! Well that was me being frustrated. Enjoy the 75th Hunger Games!**

_**Haymitch…**_

How the hell did that mutt just climb the tree?

"Katniss, is that mutt assigned to Taylor" ask Peeta

"I think it is. Why doesn't she shoot it?" Katniss responds

Finnick knows his mutts.

_**Taylor…**_

I thought that mutts couldn't climb!

_BOOM_

Oh no, I guess they kill too!

_BOOM_. Whoa, two in less then a minute (must be the feast and mutts combined).

I race up to the top of the tree and get my thoughts straight. Ok so I need to somehow get rid of the mutt that says my name on it. Wait, this mutt was assigned to me, so maybe its only job is to kill me.

I grab my bow and arrow and shoot at the neck. The mutt drops a little but continues to climb. I shoot another arrow at the mutt and it lodges into his should them I shoot one last arrow at his throat, and the mutt falls to the ground lifeless.

I sit back on the branch, and try to breath. I almost got killed by a mutt that was supposed to kill me, no big deal.

I close my eyes hoping to escape this hell, and I do. I drift into a sleep filled with the day Justin and I met.

_I was walking home from the hob at the age of around 14,when someone tripped me. Being me, I wasn't paying attention so I fell right on my face. But even scarier I heard a loud crack. The guy who tripped me just kept walking. I tried to get up, but my ankle gave out right away. I just sat there for a little while trying to figure out how to get home on a broken ankle. _

_I figured that I should crawl. So I got on my knees and made it about two crawls when I heard_

"_Do you need some help"_

_I turned around to see Justin, the guy who I had been crushing on since I was 12. _

"_Uh, ya, I think I broke my ankle and now I can't really get anywhere."_

"_Here, let me look"_

_He kneeled down and started to squeeze around my bone. I wince and he nodded._

"_I am pretty sure that it is a break, but not too serious. Lets go to the Everdeen's house._

"_Ok"_

_He picked me up and carried me two miles to their house. He also stayed with my while Mrs. Everdeen wrapped my ankle and told me that I can't walk on it for a month. _

"_Ready to go?"_

"_Yes" I responded to Justin, while he carried me home again. _

_We have been 'dating' ever since then. But it never felt like a relationship. It always felt like we were just best friends making the most out of their situations. _

I wake up from my sleep to the Panem anthem. They people who died were the boy from 1, I think his name was Spark, and the girl from 10, Mo.

So the final three. I could actually win this thing. No I mean I actually could beat the boys from 2 and 4 and win. I wonder how the Gamemakers will bring us together? With that thought in my head I dream the same dream that I dreamt before.

_**Katniss…**_

Taylor falls asleep, again. Well I guess she has been doing an amazing job. I mean, she in the final three. I wonder how the Gamemakers will get the three of them together?

Right when I think it, it is answered. The tree that Taylor is sleeping in, suddenly grows legs and starts to walk towards the cornucopia. (these Gamemakers are relentless).In fact, all three of the trees that the tributes are in all walk towards the same place. This is the way that the Gamemakers are bringing them together.

What happens if Kyle wakes up before Taylor? Then she is dead for sure. Oh please God, let Taylor wake up first.

_**Taylor…**_

As I wake up from my AMAZING dream, I feel kind of sick. Not like the 'I have the flu' but the kind of sick that you get on trains and cars. Like motion sickness.

I look up at the sky expecting to see no sky because the leaves are covering them, but am surprised to see that I can count every cloud in sight.

I try to get up but the tree is restraining me. My wrist are bound in wood, so is my stomach and my ankles. I turn my head to the left and see two other trees with sleeping tributes who are also bound to them.

Then a dog appears. Well I wouldn't call it a dog, it is a mutts. But there is only one. It say Sebastian on the back. So I guess he is the only one who hasn't killed his mutt yet. Well now it is going to kill him. I turn my head away not to look at him.

I hear the screams and the pleas for help. But Kyle and I are rendered helpless because we are also attached to trees.

The cries stop and we wait for the cannon.

_Boom_

And Sebastian is officially dead. I look to my left and see that my tree is moving again, and so is Kyle's. (I guess they need to collect Sebastian's remains.) Kyle and I just stare at each other for around ten minute. I am not worried yet because Kyle's weapon is a sword (like most men from 2). I have the advantage because I can use my bow and arrow and shoot him.

I look around again to find that we are back in the clearing by the cornucopia. I feel the wood that was restraining my hands loosen and the same with the ones on my feet.

I stand up and smile. But across the empty field is the only thing that is separating my death, and my homecoming. I look around in my stuff to find that my bow and arrows are gone!

I am sure that the Gamemakers did this. They want a bloody battle, then they will get one.

I jump down from the tree

"Hey 12, how you doin?" say Kyle

"Not too bad thank you. I am going home in a couple of minutes" I respond.

"I hope you mean your home in the sky" he almost growls back/

"no, that is where you are going"

Then he charges.I wouldn't say that I charge but I do run towards him, not away. I look around for other weapons when something sparkly catches my eye. Sebastian's trident! I grab it and attach it to my belt.

How different could a trident be to use if I am great with a spear? Well I guess I can try my luck in a situation like this.

I turn and Kyle swipes his sword into my arm. I don't want to look at it, but I know that it is bleeding badly because I can feel the blood pouring from it.

I throw the spear and it lodges itself in Kyle's stomach. He grunts and runs towards me again. I run, but am too slow. He swipes my back and I fall to the ground. I am losing way too much blood.

I grab the trident off my back and get up. I aim, and throw. The trident, like the spear, makes my target. Kyle's eyes widen. I pull the trident out of his lower chest to find it covered in blood.

_Boom_

Everything goes white.

**N/A So who really won? Guesses?**

**Hope you like it. 67 reviews, and I will update twice!**

**Reviews, Comments, Ideas**

**=)**


	13. The winner is

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and as promised, a new chapter!**

**Enjoy**

_**Justin…**_

"TAYLOR!" I scream in hysteria.

What just happened? Who just died? Is Taylor dead? Did she win? Oh God let her have won! I can't just lose her like that.

The people around me start to pat me on the back. Like they do when someone loses a loved one to the games.

"NO! She is not dead! She just fainted! You will see, she won" I say.

We turn our attention back to the screen because we hear Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Due to the fact that it is not clear who the victor is, we would still like to announce that the 75th Hunger Games are officially over"

The screen goes black

"You see, she might not be dead! She might be the Victor! I bet you Kyle is de…" I can't finish my sentence because the thought that Taylor is dead, when she was so close just, breaks every nerve in my body. It rips out my heart. I couldn't live in a world without her. Tears start streaming down my face, and I can't stop them.

I get some liquor and just drink and drink. I guess I fell unconscious because I wake up to someone holding me. I roll over, and notice my massive headache. The person holding me is Rose, Cole's wife. She whispers something in my ear that I didn't quite understand.

"What?" I ask.

"She's alive!" I jump out of her arms. Then realize that she probably needs someone at this moment.

Even though Taylor avenged Cole's death I still feel bad for Rose. She is being so kind too little drunk me who thought the love of his life was dead, and now she isn't. But when Cole died, she didn't so much touch a drink. She cried, of course. But she stayed strong.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ears

"She is coming home Justin, she is coming home to you."

_**President Snow…**_

"Congratulations on your tribute Katniss. We were all so pleased to see her succeed without her bow and food."

"That was a cute little joke you played there Mr. President" she responds.

"Hello President Snow, I am sorry I am late… Katniss, what are you doing here?" say Finnick.

"Great question Finnick. Well Katniss, it seems that you have been a little moody lately, a little out of character for you. Don't you think?" In response, she just glares at me. "Well that is better don't you think? Well I have some news for you, you could very easily be pregnant, and you could not be. But if you are, then at your wedding you will announce it. And if you are not then you will have to keep your job. But I decided out of the goodness of my heart, that if you are pregnant then no one will have to take your place. Have a good time with your little Victor Katniss. And I hope you had a Happy Hungers Games."

_**Katniss…**_

The smell of death and roses leave the room with Snow.

"Well, are you?"

"I have no idea. But if I am not, then I might want to get pregnant. I mean, I wouldn't have to lie to Peeta where I have been. And once all this is over, I can tell him what actually happened."

"Katniss, your wedding is less than a month away. Do you really think getting pregnant at the age of 17 is that smart? I mean don't you want to be older? Besides, when Haymitch was telling me about you last year, he said that she would never have kids to have a chance of going into the Hunger Games."

"Your right, I just hope that I am not pregnant."

_**Taylor…**_

I open my eyes to a bright white room. Ow! my back is killing me! Oh, Ow so is my arm. What happened, where am I?

"Hello?" I manage to squeak out of my throat.

"Hi Taylor" say Peeta who just came out of the wall. (my eyes are playing tricks on me now) "look, I know it is all very confusing now, but everything is going to be ok. They had to do some surgery on your back and your arm because Kyle's sword reached your bone. But don't you worry a bit because you are safe and healing now. Um… what else was I wondering when I got out…. Oh yes, you have only been unconscious for one day, so you still have like two more days to recover. So go to sleep now, and you will feel better when you wake up."

"Ok" I squeak again. Then he leaves.

An Avox walks in after Peeta leaves and puts something into my IV. Then the world starts to fade and I fall back in to a drugged sleep full of haunting human beings who I killed.

~_*~_* 2 days later~_*~_*

"Hey victor of the 75th Hunger Games, wake up" say a very familiar voice.

I open my eyes to see my very trustworthy stylist, Cinna. I bolt upwards causing my back to hurt.

"Ow"

"You ok? They told me that you were good as new"

"Ya, my back hurts a little though, I'm fine."

"Are you sure" he says "I am putting you in the hands of your prep team."

"Well in that case, Ow, Ow, I need to stay here for another…um… lifetime."

"Very funny Taylor. Are you sure that you just won the 75th Hunger games? You have a very low pain tolerance. Now get up. The sooner you get up and prepped, the sooner you get to do this interview, the sooner Justin gets to see you alive and healthy."

"Ok"

The next 3 hours is about me getting assessed by my prep team on my appearance. I am a lot skinnier, and my chest felt smaller in the games.

"You are perfect!" say Octavia. "it is time to call Cinna!"

Thank god!

Cinna puts me in a red floor length dress with a huge plunging neck. **(N/A on my profile) **He sees me examining my chest.

"They altered your chest so it would be the same size as before. our objections were ignored"

"Oh, it is fine, don't worry" I fake a smile at him. Even though I am really grossed out.

We make our way to the interview while I get congratulated every five seconds.

"Don't worry about it Taylor. When you are watching the games, just think happy thoughts." say Cinna.

I forgot what I was about to go watch. Terror falls over me as I mount the stage.

**N/A Taylor won! Yay! **

**Sorry about that fact being s cliché but I like Taylor a lot.**

**Next Chapter she is going home!**

**Reviews? Comments? Ideas? **

**Question: Should Katniss be pregnant?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Charm

**N/A Me again. This chapter is a little short due to the fact that I had a procedure in the hospital (I am fine) so sorry again about the shortness. Enjoy!**

_**Taylor…**_

I hear the crowd cheer as Venia, Flavius, and Octavia walk across the stage. Then they call Effie and the crowd gets even louder. It is her second year in a row with a victor, how wonderful. Next out of the gate is Cinna. And boy, do people cheer. I think I can hear the people in district 12 cheering for Cinna. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch are the penultimate people on the stage, then me.

The lights are blinding as I get a standing ovation from the crowd on what an amazing job I did killing other people. Good for me. I walk over to Caesar, and we exchange a few jokes. (a little taste of what is to come tomorrow for the Capitol people).

"Well Taylor, how are you doing today?" say Caesar

"Just fine thank you, how about yourself?"

"Oh, I am a little excited about watching the games!" he exclaims.

Oh I am sure he loves the games! Getting to interview everyone going into the arena on TV, then he gets to watch him or her die, what fun.

The lights darken and everyone pays close attention to the screen behind, and all around us. They are really brutal at first because it starts off with the pregame show. You know; chariot rides, training score, snippets of interviews. Then they start in the arena. The theme this year is determination. People who would do anything to not end up dead.

Obviously, only I succeeded in that mission. But the film of the games shows that some of the careers just killed all of their victims so harshly. Kyle stab a girl in the stomach then cut off her arm, then, well, he did a lot more terrible things that were disgusting. They were so ruthless that it was gruesome.

I know that periodically the camera goes to the Victors face. I forced myself watch all of these terrible things with the best poker face I can conjure even though I am crying on the inside.

After three terrible hours of Hunger Game, President Snow comes out with a little boy holding a crown. He saunters over to me and smiles.

"We had to get a new crown this year because it was split into two last year" says President Snow. The cameras immediately focus on Katniss and Peeta, who are basically on top of each other, Katniss blushes and Peeta smiles and waves.

The anthem plays, Caesar signs off, and we are rushed to the elevator.

"You did great Taylor. I could barely do that _with _Peeta next to me last year" says Katniss.

"Ya, you were spectacular," says Peeta.

The rest of the night is filled the joy that is in the air due to the fact that we will be going home tomorrow after the interview. I know that I am sick of the capitol and so are my mentors.

~_*~_*~_* Next day right before the interview ~_*~_*~_*

"Taylor you were amazing yesterday!" say Cinna.

"Thanks. But what am I going to talk about today? There is no crowd to work off of, and I am one of the most boring people in the entire Panem!"

"Really, could you be that boring?

"Ya, I guess" I reply. Then my favprote person in ht world walks in.

"Taylor! You look fabulous!" she gives me a weird hug and walks me out of the room to the sitting area where the crew is set up and Caesar is waiting.

"We are going to have a Fabulous time today Taylor" say Caesar.

I nod not knowing how to respond to that without sounding stupid.

"We are on in 5. 4. 3. " then he starts to sign the numbers with his hand. In my distraction of the cameramen I miss the one.

"Taylor, Taylor? You there?"

"Huh what, oh sorry yes. I was just so fascinated with all of the electronics you see."

"I'm sure you are. I myself am still wondering what are they going to invent next. ME! Can you believe that?"

"Oh no" I say with the phoniest smile on my face.

We have a little chitchat about the pregame events then he starts talking allies. My throat tightens and I fell kind of nauseous.

"So you and Amanda from 4 were allies. You two seemed pretty close from the looks of it. I mean you two didn't need to talk to each other to know what the other was thinking." he says.

"Ya" I say kind of choked up, but I pull myself together "when two people are put into that kind of situation, all you think about is survival. I mean if it weren't for Amanda I would have been dead at the cornucopia, and the tree. She was there for me, kind of like an older sister. I just wish that I could have done more for her."

"Yes, I see." Well I can see him racking through us brain for more thoughts "I also remember you being pretty swift on your feet when your mutt came. I mean the other tributes had no idea what to do about them."

Oh ya, I remember. Last night they played every death by the mutts. Mo was killed by them, so was Spark, and so was Sebastian. They were ripped to piece and only after 90 minutes did the mutt finally kill the poor thing that was left of the tribute.

I shiver from the memories "Ya, I mean before I went into the arena I told myself that I should not get alarmed in time of crisis. You need to stay calm and get a lot of distance between you and the thing, in this case. So in my case, I climbed the tree and shot."

"Well that makes so much sense. One last question, do you think that Justin is waiting for you back home?"

" I hope he is. The only good thing that I dreamt about in the arena was him."

There are a few awes from the cameramen, and wait? is Effie crying? WOW.

Caesar signs off and I say good-bye to Cinna. Then, we board the train home.

_**Justin…**_

Since I am in the mines when Taylor is supposed to get home, I decide to write her a letter.

_Dear Taylor,_

_First of all I want to tell you how much I love you. You are so smart, beautiful, and I wish I could be with you at this very moment. You might be wondering why I have written you this letter. Well that is simple. The Capitol needs coal, and I am the provider (working in the mines all day).I love you so much._

_I also am interested to find out if you were still interested in my offer from before, marriage. _

_I will see you in a bit,_

_ Justin _

**N/A Reunions next chapter! Please REVIEW! I love them and they make me write more, faster. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Speechless

**Um nothing really to say again so… enjoys.**

_**Peeta…**_

After boarding the train, Taylor smiles and waves to all of citizens. I taught her well. Katniss yanks my arm pulls me into her room.

"We did it," she says

"Did what?"

"We brought home a victor our first year" she says with a seductive smile.

"Ya, you did so good! I mean technically she was your tribute. Cole didn't even last a week." I say bringing up those terrible memories.

Katniss starts walking over not as seductively this time, but it is on her mind. She steps closer and wrap her arms around my neck. She starts to stand on her tiptoes but I bend down and we start to kiss. She obviously kisses me back because technically, she started it.

We kiss for a long time. Then she suddenly stops.

"What's wrong Katniss, are you ok?" I ask really worried that she stopped that.

"Ya" she chokes "I'm fine"

"Don't use that excuse on me Katniss, what is really wrong"

"I'm sorry" she pushes me away.

"Katniss, why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong" What could she have possibly done to be this upset.

She shakes her head tell me that she did.

"What? Katniss, please tell me, I want to help you."

"Fine, I… um… well you know how President Snow came to see me right before the victory tour."

"Ya, but what does that have to…"

"Well he came to tell me that each year the tribute is um… courtesan. So between the two of us the need for female prostitutes is higher, so I was picked. That is where I was all those late nights. Like the night that Cole died, I wasn't with Finnick the whole night, just for like an hour, he was helping me through it. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you. Snow told me that if I told anyone while the games were going on something terrible might happen in 12, and I couldn't risk it."

Katniss has finally broken. She is sitting on the bed sobbing. Not like she did when Cole died. These are tears of hate and shame. But I'm not mad at her. I know her family means a lot to her, they mean a lot to me too.

"Hey Katniss, come here" I open my arms to her for a hug but she shakes her head.

"No I don't deserve you right now, I am disgusting."

"What are you talking about? Those men are animals, you had no choice. Why would I be mad at you?" The only person I am furious at is President Snow. I could just rip his head off. He would be dead in a minute if we wee in the same room right now.

"Um Peeta, there is more"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the first night of the games"

"Like it was yesterday" That was the best night of my life.

"Me too" she start inching closer and I realize that we are on the bed "well, did you use protection?"

Did I use what? What is she trying to tell me "No, I did"

"Ya, me neither" she places her hands weirdly over her stomach.

"Your, pregnant!"

"ya, we're pretty sure"

"That's so… Wait, who is _we_"

"Um…well… President Snow and…um… Finnick."

"Do you mean to tell me that my wife-to-be is pregnant and she told a man she just met, and a man who she despises before her fiancé!"

"Peeta, calm down."

"Why should I calm down? I understand about you little 'job' but to tell me that you are pregnant after you tell two other people, that is not ok. Are you even sure I am the father?"

"Yes, I am positive. When Taylor was in the hospital recovering I took a test, and you were the match for the father."

Well that is a relief. I start walking to the door, because I have no other idea to do anymore. I feel like Katniss just punched me in the stomach and then she stomped on my lungs.

"Peeta! Wait! President Snow told me that after I told you I also needed to add that we are required to announce that I am pregnant next month at the wedding"

"Ok" I leave the room and slam the door. I rush into my room and fall onto my bed in tears.

_**Effie…**_

It is all very strange. Peeta and Katniss haven't slept in the same room since we have been on the train. And we are almost in District 12! The wedding is in less than a month. Oh, they will get over themselves and realize how excited all of Panem is. Oh, I can't wait, and I am planning the wedding.

"We will be in District 12 in two minutes" I tell Katniss knocking on her door. I hear a grunt and move on. Next is Peeta's door. "Two minutes Peeta," now Peeta, he is so kind, he opens the door and thanks me for being so kind over his first year mentoring of the games. Oh how I love Peeta.

I would knock on Haymitch's door, but it is not worth it. So I move on to Taylor. But by the time I reach her room we are pulling into the station.

"Welcome back to District 12 Taylor!" she gives me a little smile and rushes to the door. She stands there and smiles for the cameras.

_**Taylor…**_

I figured it all out in my head. I can stand and wave to the cameras for like five minutes (so I don't go blind) then I see my family, and Justin. But before the five minutes are up I feel someone pushing me along and see Peeta mouthing 'I will see you in victor village.' I race off the platform to my family and friends. I hug everyone, even people that I don't know.

I head for the back of the platform thankful that Peeta and Katniss are getting all the attention because their wedding is in a month. I practically run across district 12 to Justin's house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I shout to a house I know is already empty.

It smells like Justin in here. I know that is a little weird but it smells like…home. Anyways, I walk over to the table and find a locket with half of the locket part ripped off, half of it for me, half for him Mine has a picture of him. Making one whole heart and next to that is picnic basket all ready for our normal date.

We normally walk to the outskirts of district 12, sit in the grass and have a picnic of whatever food we can get for the day.

On top of the basket is a note.

_Dear Taylor,_

_First of all I want to tell you how much I love you. You are so smart, beautiful, and I wish I could be with you at this very moment. You might be wondering why I have written you this letter. Well that is simple. The Capitol needs coal, and I am the provider (working in the mines all day).I love you so much._

_I also am interested to find out if you were still interested in my offer from before, marriage. _

_I will see you in a bit,_

_ Justin _

I was really hoping that he wouldn't have to work on the day of my homecoming. I frown, take the basket, and head for the door.

_**Katniss…**_

As always, Peeta is perfect in front of the cameramen. He handles them perfectly and I have no idea how he is so perfect when the world keeps hitting him with everything they got. We walk a mile in awkward

"Katniss, I know this is hard on you and I am sorry that I wasn't very supportive of you. I love you and I hope you still love me, that is all that I can really ask of you now." says Peeta. "will you forgive me for being such a jerk on the train to you?"

"I was never mad about you being a jerk, it is kind of the whole pregnancy thing I was mad at. How am I supposed to be quiet while hunting if I can't even see my feet. I might even be as loud as you."

We both laugh and make our way back to the houses.

Even before I make it to Victor's Village I am greeted by Prim who has her tail sticking out.

"You did it Katniss! You brought home a tribute or now should I say , a victor! We are going to have another neighbor." Prim squeals in excitement.

I hug my mom and she tells me about how much she missed me and I tell her how much I missed her and all that yada, yada, yada.

Taylor comes over and I show her here new house. Maybe she and Justin will move in there together. Oh how lucky for the capitol, another wedding!

We start walking over to the coal mine gates to go see Justin when he comes out.

"I think he is in the elevator by now" say Taylor excitedly.

I am actually really excited because Gale is in the same shift and I want to tell him how stupid the Capitol is.

The ground starts to shake and Taylor looks at me with panic in her eyes. Before I know it there is a huge explosion and the sirens start going off. It feels like a flashback from when my father was killed. There was an accident in the mines and some people are for sure dead.

I look over at Taylor and she has tears in her eyes and she grasping a locket in her hands. We rush over to the gate and see smoke a block away.

**N/A Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. 100 reviews and I will update twice. Sorry about all of the drama, it keeps is interesting.**

**Question: should they make it out of the explosion?**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Anyone?

**Before you start reading I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I am so thankful for everyone who reads, and your reviews make my day. So thanks a ton. Now what you have been waiting for, a new chapter!**

_**Taylor…**_

I start pounding on the gate trying to get in. Katniss pries me off the gate and unlocks it with a pin from her hair. We run inside to the elevator.

"Justin? Can you hear me" I scream "JUSTIN!" all I hear is silence.

"Gale" Katniss asks in a whisper. Then she shakes her head. We can't do anything until they determine what happens so we just sit in front of the elevators and wait. Tears start filling my eyes and I feel so childish. Katniss is younger than me and she isn't crying. She is staring into space with a vacuous express on it.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look up. Next to me is a cameraman with a newsman holding a microphone up to my face.

"So Taylor, why are you sitting here so close to the explosion when you could be enjoying your new life in Victors village?" ask the man with peach skin, blonde hair and a huge bow tie on.

"Uh…I… well…." I stumble

"Was your boyfriend down there?"

"Hey over here, I have a wedding detail to tell you," yells Katniss looking annoyed.

Wow, she really is one amazing girl, she saved me from crying in front of all of Panem, their newest victor. So I start the walk back to victor's village and decide to wait it out with my new neighbors.

_**Peeta…**_

After waiting in the house for Katniss and Taylor for ten minutes we hear the sirens of the mines. It feels like deja voo. I remember the day so clearly.

~_*~_*~_* Day of first mine explosion~_*~_*~_*

"Peeta, you good for nothing boy, go clean the kitchen." says mother.

"Ok" I respond.

"You boys need to learn some respect. What have I taught you that you have retained, nothing…" and she leaves the room ranting. I run to the mines because that is where Katniss is. She always waits for her father when he exits the mines. And I do is kind of go to the market, which is kind of next to the mines.

There she is. Sitting under that apple tree (which is apple free due to the starving Seam kids who take the fruit early) she is whistling the valley song to herself. I stand up and take one step when the ground starts to shake and there is a giant BOOM sound then….

WEE OHH WEEE OHH

The sirens start to blare and everyone knows what just happened. Something bad happened in the mines. Katniss ran up to the gate and starts pounding on them. I see peacekeepers push her away, and she runs the other way. I assume she is running towards her mom and little sister, but I still have no idea.

~_*~_*~_* End of flashback thingy ~_*~_*~_*

Last time I didn't run after her, but this time is different. I sprint out the door and to the mines. It is really difficult to run with my fake leg, but I manage to run two miles in 10 minutes.

Normally the gates are closed but they happen to be open. I also see a dozen cameramen all surrounded around one thing. I jog over; my lungs are pounding, and I find that it is Katniss who everyone is crowding. She is just sitting there with a straight face not answering any question.

"Hey look everyone it's Peeta, he will talk to us.

They all ambush me at once 'Peeta what is the news on the wedding' ' Is a loved one down there' ' how do you feel bringing home a victor' 'Is Katniss alright?' This one makes me think.

"Did any of you hurt her?" I ask/yell gesturing toward Katniss who I know would have not let anyone touch her. They all shake their heads. I help Katniss get off the ground and she whispers something in my ear.

"Gale is down there" I know now why she didn't just leave. She wanted to be here when Gale came out, alive, hopefully. Ten minutes past and peacekeepers start coming, and there are helicopters with claws coming out of them. They start to remove the rubble all around the entrance to the mines. One by one people start coming out. Katniss and I watch as fathers are reunited with children, and wives are reunited with husbands. Brother reunited with sister and so on. I hear a little squeak from right in front of me under the rubble.

One by one I start lifting the broken concrete off the body under the rocks, I see a hand. Quickly I take the pulse, normal. I start working faster. Eventually I can see a head. I know this man. He is very familiar to me. But his arm is limp and there is blood pouring from his nose. He need to get to Katniss's mother ASAP.

I remove all of the other piece of rubble off of him and help him up. All the while cameramen are taking pictures of me saving someone's life; they aren't even trying to help. Once the man is sturdy we start moving. After about two steps I realize that this man has broken bones in his legs and he is not able to walk.

I sling him over my shoulder and walk as fast as I can to Victor's village. I need to keep him conscious though. If he 'falls asleep' he will surely not wake up from the pain.

Halfway through he starts mumbling about how he almost saw her, he was so close. I have now idea what he is talking about. Maybe his wife just had a child and he was about to see her for the first time. I really don't know.

Once inside the house Mrs. Everdeen has a dozen stations all set up; Bandages, molds (to make casts) herbs, painkillers, and everything a doctor really needs. She takes one look at the man slung over my shoulder and nods to the table. I set him down, stomach up, and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim get to work.

First she examines the body while Prim takes note, broken nose, tibia, radius, and three cracked ribs. He also fractured his wrist. He will be fine but he is not going to be able to walk very well for around two months.

"Peeta, did you bring back the morphine from the Capitol like I asked?" say Mrs. Everdeen.

"Ya I put it on the counter" I say as I walk over and pick up the bag full of syringes filled with morphine.

"Perfect, thank you." She responds and gets to work. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim bandages up all of the bones with the supplies she has. I leave because I really hate the scene of blood and the wounded. Instead of going to my house I go to Taylor's.

I find her sitting on the couch staring at a wall.

"Justin was down there wasn't he," I say.

"Ya" she chokes out.

"It is pretty brutal, I just brought Mrs. Everdeen a guy who was really damaged. He kept saying 'I almost saw her, we were his close.'

Taylor's head lifts up and she sprints to the Everdeen house. I obviously run after her and she fling Katniss's door open. I jog in and see Taylor walking very slowly to the man on the table. She reaches for his hand and says one thing

"Justin"

**N/A Ya, so Justin is really hurt but he is alive and Taylor is finally reunited with him! Yay! But what happened to Gale? **

**Please review! **

**(Comments and Ideas are welcome too) **

**=)**


	17. Searching

**New chapter! Yay! So I know everyone is on the edge of their seats to see what happens to Gale. Without further adieu, Without the Berries…**

_**Katniss…**_

I have been sitting here for around 5 hours. Just waiting. Peeta has come to keep me company but then he feels bad for the coal workers and starts to move rumble and bring the injured men to my mom. I am ok with that though because the more people saved, the greater chance they will find Gale alive.

"Hey Katniss" I turn around to see Madge.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I ask. But she looks preoccupied

"Did they find him?"

"Did they find who?" I asked confused.

"Gale" she says a little upset.

WHAT! Gales? He has been my best friend and now he has someone waiting for him that isn't me or his family.

"Are you guys" I choke out the words "Dating?"

"Ya, I guess you could say that, we have been since you came back from your victory tour." She smiles and then she frowns "I hope he is alright."

So Gale has been going out with one of my only friends for 6 months and he forgets to mention it to me and I don't even notice. I mean I know we had a thing for each other but that was before I met Peeta. I am glad that he is finally happy, except the fact he is covered in rubble.

"Wow, Gale never told me. I am happy for you guys"

"Oh thank you Katniss, he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to upset you"

"Why? I made out with Peeta every chance I could in the Arena. Now whenever I am on a magazine in the Capitol there is always a picture of Peeta and I with our hands all over each other, which actually never happened."

Madge lets out a little giggle and walks closer to the explosion.

_**Gale…**_

I see no light. At first, I am in the elevator talking to Justin about see Katniss and he was out of his mind excited about seeing Taylor, I know the feeling. Then there is an explosion and everything goes blank. Now I am under a bunch of rocks. My head is throbbing, my arms hurt and my legs can't stand the pressure of the rocks.

Wait is that a light? Yes it is. Someone just picked up a rock next to my head. I need to make a sound. 'Help' is what is what I think I said but nothing came out. My throat is so dry and dusty it feels like sand paper. I make a little grunt. I see the person turn his head and picks up some more rocks off my hand. He checks my pulse. Then he starts picking the rocks off faster. Eventually, he can see my whole head, then my chest, then my leg. He lifts me over his shoulder and starts to carry me. He starts walking.

"It is going to be ok, I am going to get you to Mrs. Everdeen. Do you want me to get someone for you?" he asks "so they can know that you will be fine"

I grunt. He turns his head and smiles.

"I know you, you are Katniss's 'cousin' and you are dating the mayor's daughter. Mr. big shot, and you sell my dad squirrels. I think your right wrist is broken and so is left ankle. I think you broke some bones in your right foot and you left arm is going to be seriously bruised. But man, you were lucky. You were already at the top. The guys who were actually mining, well I don't think they will be found for awhile."

I am carried the rest of the walk in silence which is not very good considering it makes me think about the pain. I guess I won't be hunting for awhile.

"Oh Gale, I am so glad you are alright" says Mrs. Everdeen "set him over here on the table please Michael, thank you" I am set down and she and Prim get to examining me. They take my shirt off and get to work. Broke right foot and right wrist, he sprained his left ankle and four cracked ribs on the right side." wow I must have been crushed only on the right side. Then she starts looking at my head "Prim" she whispers. Then she said something about blood and touches the part of my head that the pain is excruciating. I feel a prick in my arm and see Prim mouthing sorry, and I fall into blackness.

_**Taylor…**_

"Taylor?" Justin looks around in panic.

"I'm here, don't worry" I say as he relaxes onto the bed into our new home.

"are you ok" he asks ten minutes later.

"Are you really asking me if _I_ am ok. I was not the one in the mines that just exploded. I am kind of annoyed though that there are Capitol people outside waiting to take pictures of our reunion. Don't worry though, Katniss told them that is they take a step into our house without our permission she will personally slit their throats."

He smiles a little but then winces at the pain. For the rest of the night Justin and I drift in and out of sleep. Whenever one of use wakes up though we are always holding hands.

_**Peeta…**_

I feel the bed next to me shift and I see Katniss sprinting to the bathroom. I hear her and she sounds really sick. I walk in and she is vomiting in the toilet. She tells me to go away and I walk over and hold her hair. Between her vomiting and heavy breathing she lets out a couple of broken words " Morning… Sickness"

She continues to throw up for around five more minutes. Once I know she is ok I go down stairs and get a towel and some ice. Gale is lying on the table motionless, but still alive, with Madge next to him holding his hand.

"Peeta, why do you need ice?" asks Mrs. Everdeen. I can't tell her that Katniss is pregnant. I mean, maybe Katniss can, but not me. I am not even her son-in-law yet.

"Oh, she felt a little nauseous from last night and all the blood and such. She threw up this morning. She felt a little clammy to me so I though I would bring her these." I say holding up the towel and cup of ice.

"Here, why don't I take those" she says as the takes the towel and ice out of my hands "I will go check her out" Katniss is going to kill me.

I am right on Mrs. Everdeen's shoes as she walks up the stairs. I race ahead of her in the hall and run into Katniss's room.

"Your mom is coming, I told her you threw up because of all the gore yesterday, act sick…" I say right when Mrs. Everdeen comes into the room.

"Peeta what did you say about sick?" she asks.

"Oh, I was just saying that Katniss looks sick." Katniss looks up from her pillow and then looks back down, very sick like, she coughs a little too which is a nice touch.

Mrs. Everdeen feels her forehead and asks her about her symptoms.

"Well Peeta, I think you are right, she should be better tomorrow."

"Good, I will stay with her then" I say. Mrs. Everdeen nods her head, places the cup of ice on her head, and walks out.

"Peeta, what are we going to do? I don't really want to tell my mom but I don't really want her to find out at the wedding."

"Katniss, calm down, we will tell her when you are ready."

"Ok" she says.

"Gales is downstairs… with Madge"

"Oh, I want to see him"

"Are you sure you are up to that?"

"Ya, I am fine. All I could think about is Gale not being ok."

We walk down the stairs very carefully and I am shocked to see Gale sitting up eating some egg. His eyes light up when he sees Katniss.

"Hey Catnip"

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I am just fine. I could probably go into the woods right now" he smiles and so does Katniss.

"Well that is good. Madge how long have you been here?" asks Katniss.

"All night" she says with a yawn.

"Why don't you go up stairs and sleep? I can watch Gale for now." she offers.

"Thanks Katniss" she says as she walks upstairs. After Madge is out of earshot, Katniss walk right over to Gale.

"I almost lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again. I need to tell you something really important that you can't tell anyone, not even my mom."

"Ok, what is it? Are you pregnant or something" he say jokingly. Peeta and I give each other look.

"Ya, I kind of am."

**N/A Sorry, for the bad chapter. So next chapter I think there will be a reappearance of Finnick and then Gale's reaction. Also, I am sorry for switching around POV's so much. I just got writers block so I just moved on. **

**Question: Do you want to see more Katniss and Peeta or Justin and Taylor?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Truth

_**Katniss…**_

Gales face goes from red with anger to pale as a ghost.

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Well President Snow said I was and the morning sickness I had just confirmed it," I say in a whisper. Peeta tugs on my arm and turns me around.

"Are you sure we are allowed to tell people? What is Snow pulls something?" he whispers in my ear.

"Ya, it is fine. I also want to go tell Taylor" I walk back over to Gale "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Madge have been dating. We have been hunting every Sunday and not a peep out of you."

"I didn't want to upset you," he says in a whisper.

"Well you not telling me hurts more," I say as I run out of the house. I pass Madge as I leave, and run to Haymitch's house. I know better than to drink alcohol while pregnant so I just run to his couch and hope he isn't on it. Luckily he isn't, and I just sit there and stare at the wall.

"You done eying my wall sweetheart?" says Haymitch

"Ya, I guess"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What? About what?

"Look sweetheart, I know you are pregnant…"

"How do you know that?" I ask really confused.

"Finnick told me that it was a possibility. Look all of us tributes have been were you are, about the whole job thing. I mean at least the kid is Peeta's right."

I stare blankly at him and walk over to the phone. Well not really, first I get the tribute phone book out from under the counter and look up Finnick's house. No answer. So I try Annie's.

"Hello" says a very sleepy man.

"Finnick?"

"Ya who is this?"

"It is Katniss, and you have some explaining to do."

"Oh. Haymitch told you I told him. Ya, don't worry about him, he's too drunk to tell someone."

"Who else have you told?" I growl at him.

"Just him. Calm down Katniss. These hormones are making you kind of crazy," he says.

I slam the phone down and sit on the couch.

"Would you like a refreshment?" asks Haymitch.

"Uh! Just leave already!" I scream.

"No can do sweetheart, this is my house."

I run outside and sit on the steps of his house. At a time like this I would normally see Gale, but since he is sort of the problem I just wait until someone I like comes and finds me.

_**Justin…**_

"Tay" I say weakly because it hurts to talk.

"Hey babe, I am really happy to see you awake" she say.

"I am really happy to see you alive" I respond. She smiles and then looks at the wall.

"I really wanted to see you in person, you know, standing up. Not like this. I am sorry." She walks over to me and kisses me right on my lips. I start to tangle my fingers into her hair then she pushes away.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya" she smiles "I can't do that when you are like this" she motions to my body that is in casts and slings that is flopped onto the kitchen table.

I start to sit up and she looks really alarmed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she almost screams at me.

"Uh… sitting up." I look out the window and find a peculiar sight "hey Tay, why is Katniss pacing back and forth outside?"

"Uh, I have no idea." She walks over to the door and shouts something. Then I see Katniss contemplate what Taylor said and starts walking towards the house.

"Hi guys. How are you doing Justin?" she asks.

"Pretty good actually."

"Are you ok Katniss, you kind of look like you need to talk." says Taylor.

"Well…. um…. I guess you will find out sooner or later," she says under her breath.

"Find out what?" ask Taylor.

"Ok fine, I'm pregnant"

"No, why would you do that? Why would you bring someone into this world that could go through what we have been through! How could you do that" shouts Taylor.

"It was an accident! I never wanted this" she makes a circle around her stomach " to happen. But things do and you just need to deal with them. Snow is making me announce it at the wedding." She walks over to the wall and punches it. "Ow!"She breathes. Then she sprints out her door to what looks like Peeta's house.

_**Katniss…**_

I can't believe I just told Taylor and Justin. What was I thinking! I barely know them. I run into Peeta's house.

"Peeta!" I shout. There is a muffled voice upstairs that is his so I walk over to the kitchen because I know that eating will most likely calm my hormones. I grab a cheese bun off the counter and start picking at the cheese at the top.

"Hey Katniss… what the hell happened to your hand?" he says looking at my red swollen hand. I barely even noticed it.

"Me and a wall had a disagreement."

"Why so"

"All the victors know"

"You told them all and only have one injury to show, I am impressed with you," he says.

"No, Haymitch already knew, Finnick told him"

"Come here Katniss." he opens is arms and I accept his hug. Then he swings his arms under my legs and starts to carry me out of the house.

"Peeta, where are we going?"

"To your mom to look at your hand"

"NO! Peeta I can't she will ask how it happened and I don't have that much self-control right now." I start kicking "put me down!"

When the kicking gets too violent he throws me over his shoulder and grabs my legs.

When we get into the house Prim is taking care of Gale and Madge is at his side.

"Oh hi Peeta, this is a surprise." says my mom.

"Ya Katniss and a wall had a disagreement. I think she broke something by the swelling." Peeta say.

"Here, put her down on the sofa, no one is there yet."

"You should tell them," Peeta whispers into my ear as he sets me down on the couch. "No" is all I say.

"Katniss, what did you do this time?" says mom.

"I was talking to Taylor and I got upset"

"What upset you?" she asks.

"Prim! Can you come here for a second" I wait for Prim to walk over "Ok, I don't want you finding out from the capitol so I am just going to tell you. I am pregnant. But no one can know." Prim's face lights up with excitement and my mom's face shows a hint of a smile.

"Oh Katniss, I love you so so so so so so much! I just love babies! Thank you!" says Prim who is hugging me really tightly so I can't breathe. Then she skips off to look after someone else.

"I am proud of you too Katniss" says my mother.

**N/A So now all of Victor's Village knows. Sorry about the boring chapter. I think I am going to fast-forward to the week of the wedding because I am fresh out of ideas for her next month. **

**Just a warning. There won't be an update for like two weeks because I am going out of the country with my school.**

**So Review, Comment, Ideas**

**Thanks!**


	19. Pressure

**N/A So we are traveling a month ahead in our journey to the wedding, yay! Also I am skipping around POVs a lot and if you are confused, I am really sorry. There are so many things going on I didn't think it would make sense any other way. I will stop rambling now, Enjoy**

_**Katniss…**_

"Congratulation Katniss and Peeta!" says our close friends and family after we finishing the toasting. Now, in my eyes, we are officially married. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss Peeta right on the lips. And he kisses right back.

"Ok you two, that is enough. We have a train to catch." pipes Effie who conveniently tore apart Peeta and I's kiss. Thank you Effie.

We ignore her but Cinna taps me on the shoulder and says that we really need to go. So I oblige and Peeta, Cinna, Portia, Taylor, Haymitch, and Effie all head for the train.

Taylor is coming because she is going to be my maid of honor with Annie and Mags as bridesmaids. After Taylor and I's little disagreement around a month ago, we have become really close. Justin and Gale got better and they both can walk. Taylor has also really been helping me through this pregnancy thing along with my mom and Prim.

Haymitch is Peeta's best man, along with Finnick. I am not really sure what the best man and maid of honor do but Effie kind of picked them so they are whatever they are. Also all of the Victors are required to come to the Capitol for the wedding. I think Effie said there will be a little over 500 people there and the wedding is going to be broadcast live. I think I might just faint.

The train that we board is like the tribute train but it looks a lot fancier if that is possible. The rooms for the mentors are always nicer that the tributes, but now all the rooms on the train are nice enough for victors.

"Katniss, it is getting late, you should get some sleep it has been a long day" say Peeta.

"Ok" I respond and we retreat to our room.

_**Finnick…**_

Cramming 8 victors, and their stylists, and our escort on one tribute train was an awful idea. I mean I am friends with all the victors but trains are kind of too close and personal.

It was only a half-day ride to the Capitol, so by morning we should be there, I think it is dawn outside. I am 'standing up' in the wedding which my escort Petra told me about five days ago. So once we get to the capitol, in like two minutes, I will have to be made over.

"Ready for a long day of Victoring Finny?" asks Mags.

Us victors have turned Victor into a verb because it is so much more than just standing there and looking pretty.

'Finnick Odair we love you!' I hear as I am dragged off the train. I turn around to see who pulled me off the train and I find that it is my stylist Fifi who grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Finnick you are a mess, you gave me nothing to work with" say my stylist.

"I gave you myself, that is a lot to work with" I say as Mags smiles and I smirk.

"Whatever" Fifi says and drags me into the remake center while I mouth to Mags 'Help Me'.

_**Katniss…**_

"Ouch! Flavius that hurts!" I mumble.

"Sorry but your hair does not stay in place very well unless you have clips to hold it in."

Why does prepping me to see the Capitol for the weeklong event that is to be called my wedding have to be so painful and extravagant? I am already married to Peeta but the Capitol needs their wedding of their own. For the first two days there is interviews from all the victors in the wedding and the rehearsal dinner. Then the third day we are getting 'married.' After all of that, the rest of the week we there is a gigantic party and when we get back to district 12 we are feeding everyone.

"Katniss, hey Katniss? Are you in there?" say Cinna snapping his fingers in front of my face. "It is time to go. The interview starts in 2 minutes."

"Oh, ok, where is Peeta?"

"Oh he is already there talking to Caesar" pipes Effie.

The elevator ride is filled with silence and Effie fussing with my hair. I smile and let her fuss but inside I am really annoyed. I am in a white lace and it hits the middle of my thigh. I am also in fourinch heels which I am still a beginner in walking in. The elevator door opens to Peeta who is smiling, but before I know it I am being pushed out onto the stage.

The heat and applause from the audience and the lights momentarily shocks me, but then I get into Capitol mode. I smile and wave and blow kisses. I am also thankful that this dress is not as tight at it normally is because I am 10 weeks pregnant. Even though you can't see the bump yet, it is weird.

"So Katniss and Peeta, are you excited?" ask Caesar.

"Well we are kind of already married" then he explains the toasting "but it will feel really official when the Capitol does it" say Peeta. All I can think about is how this does not make it feel real at all. But I keep my mouth shut and let Peeta talk.

"Any plan for the future?" Caesar ask halfway through.

"I think our only plans are to live our lives out to the best ability"

"And eat a lot of lamb stew" I pipe in after Peeta. The crowd erupts in laughter and I smile. The rest of the interview is Peeta and Caesar making jokes, me smiling and laughing, and nothing serious comes up. I wasn't even nervous.

The anthem plays, Caesar signs off and we head back to the 12 floor of the training center.

_**Taylor…**_

I was woken up by an Avox and told to get dress and go in the car that was waiting for me. Well I did and now I am sitting in President Snow's rose garden, mostly terrified.

"Ah Taylor you came" say Snow. I can't think of anything to say so I nod. "ah so you are one of those Victors, ok, I hope you got my message."

"What message" I didn't get any letter or phone call for him… or anyone.

"The mines, oh don't tell me you thought that that was an accident. That was me giving you a warning. Do something to upset me and your whole world can come tumbling down. Are we clear." he says standing up.

"Crystal" and he walks back into the mansion.

That could have been one of the most terrifying things that has happened to me in my whole life, maybe even worse than the Hunger Games.

_**Finnick…**_

"Honey, won't you stay a while long?" say my latest Capitol slut.

"Sorry babe" I say caressing her face "I have an interview in an hour. But when I wink, it will be to you" I lick my lips and shut the door. Well that should leave her wanting more.

What I really want right now is see Annie, but I only get to see her after my interview. I step into the car and find Fifi already there.

"Aren't I supposed to meet you in ten minutes. My interview is in an hour." I say.

"No you were supposed to meet me forty minutes ago" say Fifi.

"Oops."

"Finnick you are a mess! What am I supposed to do with you in ten minutes, you are full of sweat… wait that is it. We can say you were working out. Here, put this shirt on with this jacket." he says handing me a see through white shirt with a black leather jacket. Making me look hot but mysterious. He also hands me a pair of jeans and tells me to tousle my hair. "Ok you look presentable."

"Fifi, I always look presentable." I say as I wink. Fifi rolls his eyes and pushes me out of the car into the training center for my interview about the wedding. But we all know that Katniss and Peeta will barely come up in the conversation.

(During the interview)

"So Finnick you look a little tired?"

"Ya, I just got pulled from working out by my stylist Fifi, he said we have five minutes to get here so I pulled my shirt on and ran" with that I wink right into the camera and every girl almost faint in the audience.

"I can't help but notice you look a little distracted Finnick" say Caesar.

"I know, I am sorry, I just haven't really 'stood up' in a wedding before" I say shyly. That should get their sympathy.

"Oh Finnick, we all know you will do great. And again another congratulations to Katniss and Peeta" the anthem plays and all the cameras shut off.

"Good job Finny" say Annie.

"Thank you, you did a great job on your interview too" I say because I know all of the wedding party had done interviews, I was the last. And apparently, Haymitch was only a little drunk.

_**Peeta…**_

"Hey Peeta, can we go to sleep now?" say my beautiful wife (or in Capitol terms still fiancé).

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Ya, why?"

"Well we are supposed to announce that you are 10 weeks pregnant at the wedding party"

"Oh ya" she says as her hands instinctively go to her stomach.

"How are we going to do it? You know, tell everyone"

"I don't know? I could barely tell people to their face let alone looking into a camera. But if we don't do it, President Snow will."

"I know honey, come here" I say and wrap my arms around her. She gets onto her knees and looks me straight into the eyes.

"I love you" she says then her lips press against mine and my world starts to fall away. My lips find her neck and she stirs a little. She starts to pull my shirt off, and I let her. I grabs hers until I feel something wet. I brake apart and find that she is crying.

"Katniss, did I hurt you?" I ask really scared that I hurt her.

"No, I don't know. I want to, but not here. I have a feeling that someone is always watching us. I'm sorry"

"What can I do?"

"Can you just hold me?" she asks childlike.

So that is what we do. We get into bed and we fit into each other like spoons. My arms automatically wrap around her and let her cry. But after a while I just hear her steady heart beat, and know she is asleep. All I can think about is how we are going to be able to tell all of Panem. I mean Katniss never wanted a child. She never wanted the option of that child going into the hunger games.

I feel something wet on my leg and I pull the sheets off of Katniss and I. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me because all I see is blood. Katniss sits up almost losing her balance and screams. All the while holding her stomach.

"Katniss, are you ok?"

"The baby Peeta, losing it…" and she faints from the sight of blood.

**N/A So interesting chapter. I think it is not so good. But I hope it satisfied your craving. I will try to update soon! So… REVIEW (motivates me)…. IDEAS ( always looking for new ideas to throw a twist)…. COMMENTS? (Tell me what you think.) **

**P.S. Sorry for all of he bad grammar and spelling **


	20. Heartbreak

**N/A Hi there, so I just watched A Walk To Remember for the first time and it was really sad! So I am in a sad mood…. ok…. enjoy the new chapter.**

_**Peeta…**_

"Help, someone help" I scream while Katniss is still faint in my arms. An avox runs in and I tell her to go get a doctor and something to help Katniss. He does and two minutes later a doctor comes with a stretch and gets her into the hospital underground just like before.

"Is she going to be ok? How about the baby?" I ask very quickly with a hint of fear in my voice.

"She is going to be fine but I am not so sure about the baby, we need to check the heartbeat." she says. Then they wheel Katniss into an exam room leaving me alone.

"What is going on?" ask Finnick who is running through the doors.

"Katniss was bleeding, not a lot but enough to worry everyone"

"Oh my god, she can't lose the baby. I mean the Capitol has ways to fix those things. They have done it to people all the time"

"Really?"

"In some cases yes that has happened. It depends on how much bleeding there is." He says looking worried.

Oh God, how can this be happening? What happened? Why is she losing our baby?

_**Katniss…**_

All I can remember is my lower abdomen hurting, waking up and feeling like I was in labor, the seeing blood and fainting.

I try to open my eyes but it feels like they are glued shut. I hear yelling and people are definitely touching me. I try to open my eyes again, no luck. Once last try, then I see bright lights and I realize I am on a table.

"What is going on" I say.

"She is up! She is up! I need _IT_ now" says some girl in a white coat.

"Sorry honey" I feel a pinch in my arm and my eyes snap shut and I fall back onto the table.

"Katniss can you hear me? Finnick, she isn't waking up" I hear Peeta say. Then I feel him brush the hair out of my face the way he always does. It feels really good. I also notice I am in a bed with sheets and not on an operating table.

I move my hand onto Peeta's to show him I am awake.

"Katniss, can you open your eyes?" It is like before when they were hard to open, but eventually, they do. "Oh, I was so worried about you an the baby!" My eyes get bigger and start to tear up "are you ok? Are you in pain? Should I call the doctor" I try to talk but the words won't come out so I just shake my head and drag my arm to my stomach. Right now I can't feel anything past the middle of my torso.

"Don't worry, the doctors saved the baby, but they had to move it around in your womb." I didn't know that was possible? I guess these Capitol doctors are really advanced. I also bet President Snow wouldn't have let them live if I lost the baby on their hands. I hear Peeta talking again and start to tune in "they paralyzed her from the middle of her torso down so she couldn't feel what they did to her to save the baby." what could possibly hurt so bad? "And the wedding has been moved to the end of the week instead of the middles"

"Katniss, how do you feel" ask Finnick who has a concerned face on.

"Uh…" I stutter my throat is still dry "I feel ok, other than the part not feeling half my body, could I have some water?"

"Yes sure." Peeta says grabbing a cup off the side table. After we talk for a while a nurse comes in.

"The doctor will see you in a minute." then she leaves.

Just like she said he doctor comes in a couple of minutes later and shoos Peeta and Finnick out.

"So Katniss, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"I am one of your doctors, I saved your baby. Normally we ask the patient if they still want the baby but President Snow told us that you must keep the baby."

"Why did I almost have a miscarriage?" I ask shaking a little.

"We don't really know. Miscarriages are pretty common. You were lucky to be brought to a doctor in time most women aren't that lucky."

"Why can't I feel and part of my body except my head and my arms?"

"After we reinserted the Fetus, we numb most of the body so that the body can rest without feeling the pain. You should be up and moving around in less than a day."

"Ok"

"Any other questions Katniss?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Dr. Grace" then she leaves through the sliding doors that are not actually there.

So I have been forced to keep a baby, who I do love. After almost having a miscarriage and I still have a wedding at the end of the week. The tabloids are going to have a party with my most successful trip to the Capitol yet.

**N/A Bad news = short chapter. Good news = next chapter is the wedding! YAY PARTIES!**

**What should the wedding be like? REVIEW!**


	21. Matrimony

**N/A Hi! So I am kind of going away to camp for two months so no new posts until August (sorry). I wanted to thank everyone for reading and enjoy the wedding!**

_**Effie…**_

_This wedding is going to be fantastic. I have all the food ready and the spew shot station is set up right next to the bathroom, perfection. Peeta picked out the cake by himself and help frost a little. There is a place for them to say their vows to each other, a giant cake, and a first dance. Just like how they did in the old days. Katniss has a beautiful white dress and she looks gorgeous. Oh, I better go check on her._

_**Katniss…**_

Last night my dream was so real.

_I was running from something. I kept running and running, but I didn't know what from. I turned around and saw that district 12 was behind me. I tried to turn around but my feet wouldn't turn. Then I found myself in an orchard full of Rue flowers._

_It was very peaceful until I saw two grave stones. Cautiously I walk over and looked at the names. The first one said RUE and the last name was scratched out. And the second one said BABY MELLARK. My baby. The one in my stomach that they said they would save. They didn't, they put a dead baby into me._

I wake up drenched in sweat and I start clawing at my stomach. Peeta wakes up and pull my hands behind my back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? What? The baby" I say. Peeta wraps his arms around me "Katniss, the baby is fine. Don't worry. All you have to do is look beautiful, like you always do, and meet me at the end of the aisle.

"Ok" I say as he kisses me on the head and lays back down to sleep some more. Sleep came so easily for Peeta, but it is not coming for me. Finally after an hour Effie knocks on our door.

"Big, big, big day!" and she walks in with a ridiculous smile and her hair is up in so weird hairstyle that I can't even describe. "You're getting married for real today! Are you up yet? Well you should get up. We have a lot of prep to do." She shoos Peeta out of our room and sends him to his prep team. Seconds later my prep team come bouncing in also with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

Me getting beautiful today was not as bad as it normally is because they already removed all the hair from my body 4 days ago.

My hair is pinned up in curls. Cinna said he wanted me to look like an old fashion bride. I have dark smoky eyes with a light shimmering lip and rosy cheeks. Effie tells my how beautiful I look and I thank her like she taught me to do.

Cinna walks in with a long white bag and up zips it to reveal my wedding dress. It is gorgeous with pearls all over and long sleeves. I step into it and it fits perfectly.

"Katniss you look beautiful." says Cinna after helping me into my 4 inch shoes.

"Thank you. Is there any way I can change into my hunting boots because you can't see my shoes anyways?" I ask tentatively.

"Absolutely not! You need to learn how to act like a proper lady" says the red faced Effie.

"When does the wedding start?" how sad is it that I have no idea what time my wedding starts?

"Oh, it already started. Which means we better get downstairs."

Cinna leads us to the elevator that had been made beautiful for the wedding. We zoom down to the ground floor and walk to were we took our chariot rides the first time we were in the capitol for our games. From the window I see a lot of white and hints of black and purple everywhere. Walking down- well not really walking they are on metal hovering plates- the aisle is Finnick and Annie and the crowd is going wild. Obviously because of Finnick who winks and smiles at everyone.

Haymitch grabs my arm and helps me up onto the silver disc that is taking me to the alter.

"Up you go Sweetheart" he says. Apparently in the old days one of your parents, or both, traditionally walked the bride and groom down the aisle. Since my family is not allowed in the capitol Haymitch told me he would step up and 'give me away.'

My arm links in his and our discs start to move down the chariot lane. This is also the first time I get to actually see the ceremony cite. Everything is white: the chairs, the aisle, the canopy and all have purple flowers on them.

Then it hits me what kind of flowers the flowers are. Purple rues and Purple primroses. It feels like my sister and ally are here with me protecting me. I am also sure this was Peeta's doing and it brings tears to my eyes.

"Who gives away this girl" says the man officiating the wedding.

"I do" says Haymitch.

Haymitch grabs my hand and slowly places it into Peeta's. Peeta's touch is comfortable and familiar. I smile at him and he shows me that smirk that made me fall in love with him.

The ceremony goes by quickly. I don't know half of what that man said. We say vows and then kiss. Everyone is ecstatic as we leave and I am quickly moved into a changing room for my next dress.

_**Mrs. Everdeen….**_

Katniss looks so beautiful today. They just kissed and Katniss was escorted out. All day long we have had people come and thank us. So when Prim goes to answer the door I think nothing of it because it is most likely one of the merchants. But instead of coming back with Peeta's father she comes in with a peacekeeper. It is not any peacekeeper though. This man is in the black uniform, only worn by President Snow's guards. Something is very wrong.

"Would you like something to drink" I ask tentatively.

"No I am here on orders that if Katniss and Peeta Mellark do not announce that they are pregnant then I am to kill both of you."

_**Katniss…**_

The party goes by perfectly. Peeta and I have our first dance, we welcome people, and we don't stop eating. My second dress is tightly fitted on my upper half and I can see a tiny bump where my flat stomach should be. I know that I am not showing and I am the only one who is going to notice now… but after we announce it everyone will tell me they can already see the baby.

"Katniss, it is time to make the speech" say Peeta. He takes my hand and walks me across President Snow's mansion. Past all the food tables and the table that makes you vomit, up the stairs, and onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome." Peeta starts off "Thank you all for celebrating today with us. If it weren't for you supporting us in the Games" all of the victors cringe "then we would not be here today. Katniss and I have been blessed with the privilege to have our wedding in the Capitol hosted by all of you. In return we would like to share some news with you. Katniss and I are expecting a baby in the next year. Thank you again for coming and have an amazing evening." then we walk off stage.

He said it like it was no big deal, I'm freakin pregnant! The one thing that I completely don't want to be. My child will most definitely go into the games now and I have no control

Once we get off the stage what Peeta said just hit everyone. And we are bombarded. 'When are you do?' 'Congratulations' 'Can I throw you a baby shower?'

I smile and nod as Peeta and I make our way to the dance floor. We dance he twirls me and I smile at him and we finish the night in each other's arms.

_**Mrs. Everdeen…**_

_Katniss and I are expecting a baby in the next year. _Once Peeta says that the man drops his gun and walks over to Prim. He sticks something into her arm and she falls lifeless. Then he makes his way towards me.

"They said it, they told the world" I say backing away. He sticks the syringe into my arm.

"I know, but you are not allowed to remember our encounter."

**N/A Well that is it for now. Not a big cliffhanger. I will try to come up with better ideas as to what is going to happen next. I promise the story will get more intense (is that possible?)**

**Question: What should happen to the baby? How should Katniss deal with all the pressure and the fact that there is the victory tour coming up?**


	22. Hidden

**Hello FanFiction world, how I have missed you. I know it has been a long time and I would like to thank you all for not stopping reading my story! You guys are the best!**

_**Gale…**_

I was supposed to meet Prim and Mrs. Everdeen after Katniss and Peeta's wedding reception. Madge and I are supposed to meet them in the middle of victor's village.

"Gale we have been waiting for twenty minutes, I'm going to check what is keeping them." say Madge.

"Ok" then I go back to throwing rocks up the path. I pick up the stone and toss it. When the rock is mid air I hear a high pitch scream that belongs to Madge.

I sprint to the house to find Prim and Mrs. Everdeen unconscious on the floor. I quickly walk over to check for a pulse. Bum…Bum…Bum. They are still alive but something obviously happened to them.

Madge makes a grunt and I see that Mrs. Everdeen's arm had a bloodstain. A syringe. Someone from the Capitol was here.

I shake the though of them getting hurt out of my mind and walk towards the phone. I pick it up and look at the numbers. Now what?

Madge walks over and starts dialing some number. Then she is mumbling and dialing again. I guess you know how to work a phone if you live in the Mayor's house.

"Hello? Katniss? Are you there?" say Madge into the telephone.

"Hey, who is this" she says and I can hear a slight pant in her breath.

"Oh sorry, it is Madge. We came over to you house and… um…. never mind…. you two have a great honeymoon interview." and she hangs up.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I inquire.

"What was I supposed to say? ' your mom and sister are lifeless on the ground and have a great honeymoon?' we'll tell them everything after they enjoy themselves for a little bit."

_**Katniss…**_

"_We came over to you house and… um…. never mind…. you two have a great honeymoon interview" _say Madge and then she hangs up.

"Peeta stop." I try to shake him off me. He has been kissing my neck and whispering sweet nothings in my ear for sometime and it is starting to distract me.

"Who was that?" he says cuddling in next to me, taking the hint. I turn to face him.

"That was Madge. She called from my phone. She sounded worried but said to have a good time on our honeymoon."

"Well then we should" he presses his lips against mine not for the first time tonight but for the first time that he actually wanted it.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant" I protest.

"Well then we don't need to be careful."

"Not like you were to first time, right?"

"Knock, Knock! Wake up you two newly weds! It is time for your interview and then your honeymoon!" Effie walks in and I realize that Peeta and I aren't wearing anything. I grab the sheets and pull them up as fast as I can.

"Well I guess the honeymoon already started" she says and then makes a face because she is so surprised that she said that. She leaves the room shunning herself while Peeta and I laugh from under the blankets.

"Oh Effie" Peeta says in between our giggles.

~_*~_*~_After Interviews*~_*~_*

The peacekeeper shoves Peeta and I into a car away from the camera people. The car goes zooming away to our honeymoon.

" I guess that it is just us then huh?" say Peeta.

"Ya just us. I wonder where we are going?"

"Where do people on their honeymoon in the capitol go?"

"I have no idea."

The rest of the car ride is basically me drifting in and out of sleep on Peeta's shoulder. I remember getting out of the car onto a hovercraft at one point. Peeta carried me. I also remember him taking me off the hovercraft and the scared look on his face. Him telling me to go back to sleep and me craving the feeling that sleep brings. Then falling into a nice peaceful sleep.

I wake up in a big room. At first I am very disoriented and have no idea were I am. I look around frantically and see Peeta sleeping with no shirt on next to me. This has become very familiar to me so a sense of ease overwhelms me. But the room I am in is nothing that I have seen before. The walls are made of some sort of wood. I vaguely remember from training for the games that it is called Bamboo. While the ceiling, well there is no ceiling. It is just glass. So I can see the blue sky and clouds.

I'm on my honeymoon, right.

Peeta shifts and I am almost sure he is up. He opens one eye lazily and gives me a goofy grin.

"Morning Mrs. Mellark" he says.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Uh, we are, uh… We're on a Island."

"What was with the delayed answer?"

"Nothing. I am just tried and couldn't think straight." he says.

"Ok… Well since we are on an Island can we go explore?"

"No" he responds almost immediately.

"Why not?"

"Um because I have other ideas of how to occupy ourselves"

"Ok"

I go along with what Peeta wants to do. But it turns out that by the time we actually wake up it is 3 in the afternoon. Since we are in a magnificent house with a fancy kitchen Peeta decides that he is going to cook me fancy food while I watch for the whole day. It was a little boring but he made it fun. We laughed, joked around, threw flour, and snuck in a few kisses.

After we cooked Peeta set the table all romantic and he even found music. We ate, danced, and sang a little. Then we kissed some more and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up looking at a fading night sky. I think that it is almost sunrise. I really want to go exploring but I don't know why Peeta doesn't.

I look over to see if Peeta is still asleep, which he is. I sneak out of bed and out of the house. Turns out that the house is on the beach. In the distance I see a plaque. I walk on the sand to the plaque and face the ocean. The plaque reads:

_This is the location of the 65__th__ Hunger Games _

_Here tributes faced danger, starvation, and terrifying conditions._

_In the end the youngest tribute prevailed, his name was Finnick Odair from district 4._

The place were the capitol goes one honeymoons is the place where they send people to death. Now I understand why Peeta didn't want to explore.

**N/A So I don't really know how much longer I can make this Fan fiction go on but I have an idea for a sequel so don't worry.**

**Please REVIEW! COMMENT! Or any IDEA is welcomed**

**Thanks for reading**


	23. Haunted

**New Chapter! Ok well I am just going to get on with it.**

_**Katniss…**_

Walking back into the house is almost unbearable. Actually, I wouldn't call it a house more like a cage so the hovercrafts can take pictures from above us. Once I open the doors I know Peeta is up. All the lights are on and he is sitting in the chair next to the door.

"I-I.." I'm at a loss for words. Tears start forming in my eyes and I can't contain myself any longer. Peeta walks over and puts his arms around me.

Finnick is my friend. I have been through so much with him. Now I am in the place that keeps him up at night. The place that has haunted even his worst nightmares. I don't understand how people can just come to some Island, walk around, look at the places were innocent children were murdered and move on with their lives.

"C- Can we g-go home?" I ask Peeta through my sobs. I am pretty sure all this crying is from my hormones.

" I don't know? The Capitol wants us on our honeymoon" says Peeta. "Maybe they will make us go back to the Capitol. Or we can tell them that your were having trouble with the pregnancy and then they will tell you to go back to 12 and rest."

Within morning we have talked to Cinna who has talked with high ups and they said that we could go back to 12 on the account that I was having pregnancy troubles and the air was not good there. Plus Peeta has to phone in with the capitol for a phone interview. (I can't do it because I am having trouble with my pregnancy).

The hovercraft comes and gets us and we are off to district 12.

"How are you doing?" ask Peeta

"I'm… um… ok I guess."

"It has been a long week. We will be back in District 12 in no time." he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and gently close my eye.

"Katniss" I feel a nudge on my shoulder "Katniss wake up. We are back home." Says Peeta getting up from his chair.

I raise my arms gesturing for him to pick me up. He gets it and slips his hands under my legs and back. I hear a click and I just know that there are camera people here. I play up all my pregnancy pains. *wink wink. *

Someone grabs my hand and pulls. I feel Peeta tense and I open my eyes. In front of me there is a man wearing an interesting uniform. I know he works for Snow. There is something wrong about him.

He pulls me out of Peeta's arm, throws me over his shoulder, and runs. I'm not very conscious but I can see Peeta running after me. I start to scream but he injects something into my arm. And the world slips away.

"Hello Katniss" says the man

"Where is Peeta?" I try to figure out my surroundings. My hands and ankles are tied to a chair and I am in a room with nothing in it. The walls are blanks except for a candle that is lit in front of me. "What do you want me for?"

"Don't worry yourself with you for now. I just wanted to have a little chat with you" I recognize this man. "As you probably know, I work for President Snow." He was one of my clients.

"I have also been in town for a while now. Since your wedding exactly." I flinch "I actually watched it with your mother and sister" All the blood drains from my face. This man was in my house with… Prim.

"I didn't hurt them, long term," continues the man. "But anyways, I was sent here with a message from the President. The first was to makes sure you did what you were supposed to. You know, tell your secret" he points to my stomach.

"The second was to give you a warning. Now listen closely.

"The unborn child in your stomach will come to the Capitol for every hunger games of his life. He/she will live in the eye of the Capitol. The child will be known as … The golden child." The one thing I didn't want was for my child to be known by the capitol.

I guess if he/she is ever in the games then they will have a lot of sponsors.

"One more thing" say the man. He walks behind he and I hear a pop, then I feel a pinch. Everything in my body gets heavy and the ground seems to shake, then the whole room goes blank.

**N/A Short chapter but I will try to write more. I start school tomorrow and I will be starting homework again. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Touring

**So I understand that the last chapter was a little confusing but if you didn't get it that was the guy who made Mrs. Everdeen and Prim go unconscious. Everything was fine afterwards so now I am moving forward to the last stop on the victory tour. Also I didn't really expect that weird turn in events last chapter. I kind of just started writing Ok done blabbing.**

_**Taylor…**_

This victory tour has been one of the hardest things I have done. Every single district was the same. I gave a speech, they clapped respectfully, they had a dinner in my honor, and then we got back on the train and did the same thing. Over and Over again.

The only good part about the tour though is getting to spend some time with Effie. Ha ha, just kidding.

We pulled out of district 1 around two hours ago so we should be in the capitol any minute. The capitol people are really weird. They scream my name, telling me how they 'always knew I was special.' They also tell me how they want to throw my wedding. Which is not going to happen after what happened at Katniss and Peeta's.

"Taylor! Why are you not waving to the people?! We have been in the capitol for nearly five minutes!" says Effie.

"Really?" I respond.

"Yes" she squeaks and shoves me over to the window. I smile and wave just like I was taught. While Effie tells me how beautiful I look.

_**Katniss…**_

The Capitol has always been one of my favorite places… not. I think I hate the capitol as much as I hate the hunger games. Why look at that, they are directly related! What NOT a coincident.

"Katniss, come on, her interview is about to start" says Peeta dragging me over to the TV.

"So Taylor, how has life been as a victor?" asks Caesar.

"Oh life has been amazing. The new house, the money, and being neighbors with Haymitch." The crowd laughs because who would want to be neighbors with a drunk?

"So I see something sparkly on your finger, care to explain?" Cinna made her an engagement ring to wear in the Capitol because here they wear rings on their left hand to show they are getting married.

"Oh, ya. When I got back to district 12 Justin was waiting for me with this ring. He asked me to marry him, and I accepted." She doesn't mention the whole mine ordeal.

"Well that is one nice piece of diamond. I bet if you tried to swim you would fall right to the bottom." the crowd laughs at Caesar's joke.

"I could barely lift my hand up in the bath." The crowd laughs harder at her response. Soon they are going back and forth about how heavy some things are. Peeta has trained her well.

Before long her interview is over and she handled it like a true Victor, and the crowd LOVED her.

"Great Job Taylor"

"Thanks, is the food tonight going to be like it was at your wedding?"

"Um I think their might be more tonight. But steer clear of the shots" I respond. She lifts her eyebrow and I make a gaging motion.

Soon enough, we are at the party in our dresses and suits. Since I am 7 months pregnant, I have a non fitted dress on, making my bump look huge!

Peeta and I make our round like we did last year but this year there is even more food. I keep telling myself that I am eating for two but too soon I get full. Then we start dancing. Effie brings over some man that is wearing a black suit with a red rose. She tells me him name is Aleph. Peeta graciously hands me over and we dance.

I don't like this guy very much. He is giving me weird looks and he smells like Snow.

"Mrs. Mellark, I have a message from President Snow." I tense. My memories go back to my last encounter. " he would like to inform you that Primrose Everdeen will not have to go into the Hunger Games." The song ends and he leaves.

I am still very frazzled by what the man just said, but I am also relieved. Prim won't have to go through the games. I search for Peeta and I know immediately where to find him. I look for the dessert table and find him by the cakes. There are at least 10 cakes but on sticks out the best. It is the smallest but it is in pastel pink and blue reading 'Congratulations Katniss and Peeta Mellark!' The cake is really good too.

We spend the rest of the night dancing and laughing. Effie comes by at 12:45 and tells us that it is time to go. We make our rounds of 'thank you' and leave. Taylor looks exhausted as we get on the train and head back to District 12, home.

**So another short chapter. I think I am going to wrap up this story and start a squeal. Answer the pole so I can know what you think.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks**


	25. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! So this is the final chapter. Boo. But don't fret, there is a new story coming so be on the lookout! Oh and my sister wrote a story, More than just a piece in their game by danceprincess101.**

_**Peeta…**_

Since we got home from the victory tour, Katniss has been pretty normal considering she is nine months pregnant now.

I have also been in the bakery more often; it helps me keep my mind off things. I am working the counter today so when I see Prim run in I know it is time.

We race down to Victors Village and into the house. I can already hear her screams from outside. So I run even faster. Katniss is on the floor holding her mom's hand. Mrs. Everdeen has a wet rag on her head.

"Oh thank God you are here Peeta." She says.

I switch places with her and hold Katniss's hand.

_**Katniss…**_

"Oh thank God you are here Peeta." mom says.

Peeta comes and holds my hand while I try to not scream from the contractions. He keeps telling me that I am doing great and I just glare at him because he has no idea what I am going through.

I want this baby out of me.

"Katniss" my mother says, "you are doing amazing! Keep going the baby is almost out."

I keep 'pushing' until my whole body relaxes. Then I hear a little wail. Peeta looks up. He is also sweating from me holing his hand in a death grip.

"It's a boy" he says "What do you want to name him?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"How about Mason?" says Peeta.

"Mason, I like it. Mason Mellark"

**So that is it. Yay! Mason! Whoot Whoot. Please read the next story 'Deja Vu'**

**Here is the link, I am really excited about it**

** s/8492016/1/Deja-Vu**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
